Wondering
by TWILIFE2011
Summary: How did Edward Cullen CEO of Cullen&son Contractors end up behind bars? and How does his beloved wife Miss Bella Swan-Cullen have the strength to still love and support him no matter what? Rated M for foul language and future lemons... AH, OOC
1. Wondering

_**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing Twilight, all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Big thanks to Pixiebella for BETA-ing this first chapter for me she rocks!**_

_**Also to all my twitter h00rs for their continued support!**_

_**So here we go guys... hope you enjoy.**_

_**EdwardPov:**_

_**July 2011:**_

My fingers tug hard at my hair as I sit in my residence, my prison cell wondering how everything got so fucked up, how_ I_ got so fucked up in my own head that I killed a man. Not just any man but a man that was eagerly trying to get his filthy hands on my woman.

One Mr. Mike Newton.

My intention wasn't to kill him but too... you know rough him up a little bit and let him know that my wife; _my_ wife would never fall for his sick, sinister charm. Things got a bit out of hand and well here I still sit..

Wondering of why on gods earth Bella still to this day stands by my side through thick and thin hurts my head. Not only does she forgive me for the terrible thing I did but also for dragging her into this mess in the first place. We've only been married for a year, together for two. As soon as I saw her I was attracted to her but as soon as I gazed into her big brown eyes that look like swirls of melted chocolate, I knew there and then that I was in love with her and I would spend the rest of my life trying to make her love me back. Luckily, Bella loves me just as much as I love her and we enjoyed life to the fullest. My family and friends all adored her; and to complete the perfect picture, her family and friends all adored me and my family... life was good but I'm still...

Wondering how I'm going to live my life incarcerated, imprisoned, caged up like an animal. No contact with the outside world, counting down the days till I get a visit from Bella, my father, my brother's and sister's. Emmett and Jasper, my brothers visit me regularly, they think I've been wronged in some way by the justice system but I know I can't get away with what I did. Alice and Rosalie, my adopted sisters are upset by my actions and the way I behaved but will always stand by me no matter what and I'm still...

Wondering why my own mother, Esme, will not come to visit me. I understand what I did was wrong, despicable, unforgivable even but the one person who I always thought would be there for me no matter what the circumstances couldn't even bare to look at me. My father, Carlisle, says it's because she doesn't want to see her son locked up in this place, that it breaks her heart. I understand her feelings I really do, I just wish she'd understand that, now more than ever all I want is for my mother to wrap her arms around me and tell me 'everything's going to be all right' like she would do when I was a kid.

You see serving time in prison gives you A LOT of thinking time. Too much thinking time, your mind starts to replay back the years of your life. Makes you question everything you ever did, I could of done this better, I could of done that differently. It's funny how life turns out... well let me take you back to where my life truly began... Bella.

_**March 2009:**_

"Emmett, I'm not going and that's final," I say to my eldest brother when he asks me to attend a party with him. "I am twenty-two, not sixteen."

He gave me 'the look' "who gives a fuck about your age? You need to have some fun. All you ever do is work work work, don't you get sick of it?"

"Simple answer... no! I work because it earns me money and lots of it," I answer honestly.

"Not everything in life is about money Edward. You're such a dick sometimes," he says as he leaves my house and slams the door behind him.

"OI, don't slam the d..." I stop mid sentence, no point yelling if he can't hear me.

Emmett's always out partying till all hours, dragging my younger brother Jasper along with him as his wing man. Emmett's a good looking man and built like a brick shit house but had problems getting the ladies, he comes across pretty forward and not many women like that so he takes Jasper, who's extremely good looking with his golden locks, piercing blue eyes and his cheeky chappie attitude to lure the ladies in. It's highly amusing to me that they just go out to these parties for the sake of getting laid. Every time they're invited to parties, the girls always ask if I was going too, why? I don't know.

I watch out of the small window at the side of the front door as Emmett's range rover pulls away from the drive. It's a beast of a motor; the perfect car for Em to drive as it resembles his personality to a T... big, beastly and boisterous. I chuckle at my own thoughts as I turn and head up to the bathroom.

I've had a shit day at work, a few deals have fallen through and that is threatening to cause me a whole lot of trouble and stress that I don't need. I'm the CEO of my father's contracting business.

People don't understand why my father let his twenty-two year old son take over the day to day running of the company instead of the obvious choice Emmett who is twenty-six. The truth is I have the brains, the drive and the knowledge so I was happy to take over, because I'm truly interested in the business, Emmett isn't bothered, all he's interested in is pussy.

As I'm showering I think about jacking off to relieve some tension but think of a better idea.

Jessica Stanley.

I get out the shower and throw on some grey sweat pants and a t-shirt that was a little tight around my abs and biceps. I walk down to the kitchen and take a beer from the fridge, open it, take a swig and pull out my phone.

"Well hello Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you tonight?" Jess answers after the second ring.

_Indeed... what can you do for me?_

"What would you like to do for me tonight?" I ask.

"I have a few ideas; shall I come round to yours? I have nothing planned."

"Sure, I have some beers in. Maybe we can watch a movie and get take out," I say knowing that none of that was even remotely going to happen.

"Okay, sounds cool. I'll be over soon." She says and ends the call.

I've been fooling around with Jess for as long as I can remember. We're not in a relationship and we don't want to be but we do enjoy being 'together' if you know what I mean. We both have needs and don't want to be tied down so we just get our kicks from each other. Although lately it's getting a bit boring and routine. However that will not stop me from getting some. Jessica is very good looking but very standard and normal at the same time. She's nothing spectacular is what I'm trying to say.

I just kicked back and watched T.V until the doorbell rang. I open the door casually expecting Jess to be stood there raring to go but was taken aback when my eyes landed on a stunning woman dressed in a pinstriped fitted suit. Long chestnut coloured hair flowing down over her shoulders, a beautiful rouge coloured tint to her cheeks. My eyes trail down over her body which is amazing as were her legs, she's wearing a pair of simple black shoes with a modest heel.

"Can I help you?" I finally say after checking this woman out.

She stares at me for a while before she notices she's staring "Hi, um... sorry. I'm Isabella Swan, I've moved in next door and thought it would be appropriate to introduce myself to the neighbours," she holds her hand out to me.

I take her hand in mine "Well it's good to meet you Miss Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. I wasn't even aware that next door was up for sale," I knit my brows, how would I not know that?

"Please call me Bella, yeah it wasn't on the market for long my mother has been wanting to move to this neighbourhood like forever so as soon as she saw it she bought it straight away."

I notice I still have a hold of her hand so I let it go "sorry," I put my hands in my pockets "I see so have you just moved in today?"

"No yesterday. My dad..." she's cut off by the sound of loud music and screeching tyres as Jess came to a halt outside the doorway. Bella looks towards the vehicle and automatically put her head down and starts to fidget with her hands.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you Mr. Cullen... see you around," she kind of half waves.

"Bella," I call to her and she looks back to me "please, call me Edward," I say and smile at her. She smiles back "see you later Edward."

I can't help but notice how beautifully my name rolls off Bella's tongue. Bella possesses breathtaking beauty like nothing I've ever seen in my life. I watch as she walks down and out of my driveway.

"Hello Edward," Jess says abruptly, I look to her and she's scowling at the women leaving my property. "Who is she?"

"The new neighbour."

"Oh ok, so I'm here now." she runs her finger down the middle of my chest, looking up at me through her lashes "let's go inside... shall we," she says suggestively and pushes me with force through the door and against the wall in the entrance kicking the door shut behind her. As she presses her lips against mine she grabs my dick and starts to rub it. I can't help being turned on by this but I can't get the girl from next door out of my head. Jess notices that I'm not kissing her back the way I usually do and stops.

"What's up?" she whispers into my mouth.

I pull my head away from her "I'm just not in the mood... I'm sorry," I move her hand of my dick and walk away from her into the T.V room. Of course she followes me.

"What the fuck Edward?"

"What the fuck what?" I quiz not even looking at her.

"You get me over here then say you're not in the mood. Is this a joke?"

"No, it's not a joke. I'm tired," I lie.

"Fine... you know what, fuck you," she screams and storms out the house.

I don't mean to upset or offend her but it just seems wrong somehow. I've only spoken to Bella for a short time but the girl has piqued my interest for sure. I sit there thinking over our brief meeting. The way she blushed when she noticed she was staring at me, the way she almost looked embarrassed and uncomfortable when Jess pulled up, how soft her skin felt when I touched her hand... I have to see her again; I just have to know more.

_**Please find it in your fanfiction smutt loving hearts to leave me a little review :) they make me go all gooey inside ha! **_


	2. Vision In White

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight, all rights belong to SM.**

**Thanks again to pixiebella for checking over this chapter for me, your awesome.**

**Love to all my ladies on twitter, much love to you all.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**EdwardPov:**_

"Fuck it," I say to myself. No one else. Seeing as I'm home alone due to the fact Jess just left, less than happy I might add. Maybe Emmett is right and I need to go out have a few drinks and relax. I can't remember the last time I actually socialised with my brother's, except for family get together's which seem to be few and far between these days.

I drop Emmett a text.

*Bro, swing by and pick me up b4 u head out I'm taking ur advice n cumin with u*

I decide on a pair of tight-ish dark denim wash jeans, Diesel of course. Matched with a grey v-neck T, leather military style boots and just as I'm putting my leather jacket on I hear my phone beep.

A text from Emmett.

_***Sweeeeeeet! Be there in 10... you no u shud always listen to ur big bro! LOL***_

I roll my eyes. My phone beeps again.

_***n don't roll your eyes at me***_

I bellow a laugh, he obviously knows me too well.

I go downstairs and chug the rest of my beer down. As I'm standing in the kitchen I hear muffled voices coming from the back. I peek through the blinds as you do and I see Bella in her back garden with what looks to be her mom and dad. She is laughing at her dad as he appears to be carrying a rather large box and is definitely struggling with it. I open the window and find myself sitting on the kitchen counter with my ear near on pressed to the glass trying to hear what they're saying. Because that's obviously the normal thing to do right?

"Charlie! be careful that box is full of my best dinner services," the woman shouts.

"I'm trying my best here woman, maybe you or Bella could give me a hand. Instead of just standing there watching me, waiting for the inevitable." He snips at them while unsteadily walking towards the back door.

"Okay dad, I'll help," Bella says. I watch her intently; she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. All of a sudden she's gone, one second she's walking toward her father the next gone. My eyes scan for her but to no avail then I hear...

"For the love of god. Why me?" Bella's voice chimes. I see that her mom is laughing and her dad is too but I can see he's now really struggling to keep a hold of that box. I follow their gazes and there she is flat out on the floor. I can't help but laugh at her. She looks flushed and embarrassed but she's laughing.

That smile that has taken over her face is just gorgeous.

_Okay Edward enough of the stalking, your sat peeping out the back window at a girl you've known for two minutes... pull yourself together you creep, your like some kind of pervert. _My inner self scolds me.

I hear a horn honking outside and that's my Q to leave even though I find it hard to drag myself away from the window. Weird. Beautiful Bella will still be there when I get back. Just as I jump of the counter I hear an almighty smash, my head snaps back towards the window, and there's Bella's dad standing there with no box, holding his arms out like he'd done nothing wrong.

"Charlie, you are fucking useless. Look what you've done now. Why didn't you just put the god damn box down before you dropped it and smash all my best shit?" The woman shouts, clearly pissed. I can't help but laugh; it was indeed inevitable what was going to happen. She storms off with Bella right on her tail.

I finally turn away to leave, grab my keys, wallet and smokes and head out to Em's Range. As I approach the car Emmett is still honking the horn like a damn fool. I get in and see he is not alone. My other brother Jazz is there along with James, Tyler and Jacob Black... urgh Jacob Black ,I can't stand this dude.

"Edwaaaaaard my man!" Em calls from the driver's seat bringing his arm round so I can fist bump him.

"Yo, I better not regret this," I comment eyeing him then the back of Jacob's head and he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Dude, it's been too fucking long," James says and fist bumps me.

"Hey Bro, I'm glad you're coming tonight. It's gonna be a nice change having someone normal around these lunatics," Jazz comments and we all laugh as Em pulls out the drive.

"Where are we heading for?" I ask after we'd been driving for around half an hour which was filled with Jazz breaking out his corny jokes that are hilarious... hilariously bad.

No one answered me so I just sat there while the rest of them were fooling around. I wasn't that interested in their banter till something Jake says gets my attention...

"Yo Em, have you seen that Bella chick that was with your Alice earlier? I would give that ass some serious tapping," he says laughing.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

"Dude, she's tight. Did you see her in that fucking suit? It clung to her curves like that shit was painted on," Jazz comments.

I am not okay with this fucking conversation at all right now!

These douches just look at her like a piece of meat and overlook her innocence and beauty. Wait... she was with Alice? Interesting. Even though I'm pissed at what they're saying about her I'm not going to say anything about it.

"I'm so gonna try hit that later," Jake states and I furrow my brows.

"Go for it bruv," Tyler encourages.

_Over my dead, rotting, putrefying, fucking corpse!_

Emmett pulls up outside a house, a fairly big house just on the outskirts of Seattle. We all exit the car and make our way up to the house through the crowds of people outside on the lawn drinking and making out. I grab Jasper's arm and pull him closer to me.

"Who's party is this?" I ask.

"It's Isabella Swan's, that chick that moved next to you. It's a farewell party that some of her friends have organised. She knows nothing about it. Emmett knows a few of the people here and managed to get us an invite," he explains.

Well at least I'll get to see her again; I don't know where this infatuation has come from!. No woman has ever intrigued me this much. There is an air of mystery about Miss Isabella Swan and I like that. She seemed really quiet and timid when I met her earlier but going on how many people are at this party she must be popular.

We caught up to the rest of the guys. Emmett chucked me his car keys and told me to go get the beers out of the trunk... _what his last slave died of, I have no idea!_ I go do it anyway you see I have an ulterior motive... I'm gonna down as many as I can before someone comes looking for me. I open the trunk and sit on the edge taking a smoke from my pocket and light it up. I suck in a big drag while opening a bud. I blow the smoke out of my mouth making a couple of smoke rings as I do and then drink the full bottle of bud in three gulps... what? I'm thirsty and I'll need many more to cope with this party the people here look like they are teens. I wonder how old Bella is, I mean she looks all woman.

"Edward." Someone shouts. I look towards the sound and I see Rose stumbling towards me already drunk by the looks of things.

"Rose are you wasted already?"

"What's it to you, dear brother?" she says and trips over the curb.

"Just be careful will you. Where's Alice?"

"She's with Bells, they're on the way over." she takes a beer and props herself up against the car. "Can I tell you a secret?" I just nod at my freak of a sister. "I don't really like Bella, shes sooooo so... urgh I dunno. I just don't like her."

_WOW Rose does'nt like someone... SHOCKER! And what's with bells?_

"What's she ever done to you?"

"Nothing, I just get bad vibes from her... ohh shhhh Edward they're coming."

Me shhhh?

I turn and notice that everyone has gone inside and the place is quiet, eerily quiet. A car is pulling up, a silver Volvo. Bella steps out of the driver's seat followed by Alice, my sister and another girl. They make their way up to the house and as soon as she walks in there is cheers and people whistling then the music is back on and the party gets back into the swing of things.

"Did you fucking see her?" Rose spits, I'd put my money on jealousy for sure.

You see Rosalie Cullen is so used to being the cat that got the cream. She's always being the popular one. Someone new comes along and she feels threatened, puts her guard up. It's ridiculous really.

"Fuck off Rose, you're a bitch. No wonder you've got no real friends. Now go blather to someone else with your bullshit." I snap.

She looks stunned and yeah I was a bit harsh but she annoys me. "Fuck you Edward," she says, flips me off and heads into the house.

I smoke two more smokes, drink three more beers before I realise no one is coming to find me. I pick up the crate of beer and make my way inside. I see Rose making out with Jake of all people in the door way and laugh because she's gonna regret that shit tomorrow, she doesn't like him either. My eyes dart around the room to catch a glimpse of Bella the brown eyed beauty that has occupied my thoughts since I set eyes on her but I can't see her. Emmett catches my eye though so I head over to him.

"Bro, where have you been?" he says handing me a shot of red liquid that I eye suspiciously but drink it down anyway.

"Was just out front smoking," I say.

"You need to give that up Eddie, no good for your health," he states the obvious and wraps one of his gigantic arms around me. "Come take a walk with me," he says dragging me along.

_Okaaaay then!_

He leads me out to the back yard through a pretty impressive sliding wall of glass. He leans up against the wall so I do the same next to him. He looks at me, so I look back at him. Then he smiles, so I smile back... okay this is getting weird as fuck.

"Why have you brought me out here? To stare and smile at me? I ain't gonna kiss you; your my brother," I tease him and I'm rewarded with a jab to the arm... which hurt... real bad.

"No douche, I got you out here to show you something," he turns his head slowly and my eyes follow his.

They land on a vision in white stood alone, the moonlight lighting up her fluorescent skin. A silhouette. Perfect body. Dark hair draping down her bare back. A white dress to mid thigh. Legs to die for. She was standing with her back to me and I didn't know why the hell Emmett wanted me to see this woman. I look to him, he's wearing a smirk.

"Why do you want to show this woman to me Em? I mean who is she and why ain't you trying to flirt with her?" I ask curiously.

"Just keep looking dude," was his reply.

So I kept looking and looking "Emmett I feel like a fucking pervert I-I-I..." the cause of my sudden speech impediment was the vision had turned her head a little to the side. I would know that face profile anywhere.

_Bella!_

"Bella," I whisper as soon as I picked my jaw up from the floor.

"It certainly is, I saw the scowl on your face through the rear view mirror when the guys were talking about her in the car. I'm your brother Edward don't think I can be fooled. I know what every look or expression on your face means and how your feeling." He put his mammoth hand on my shoulder, "just thank me later," he says and then disappears.

"Shit-um-um-fuck," I mumble to myself. What am I supposed to do now? Talk to her that's what I'll do. I smooth my hands over my clothes why? I don't know.

I start walking towards her "Bella."

She turns her head and I see her pretty eyes widen "Errmmm, hey . What are you doing here?" she says and I see the blush form under her pale skin.

"Edward, please. My brother Emmett was invited so I tagged along."

"Emmett is Alice's brother right? So does that make you her brother too?" she quizzes and I can't take my eyes from her pouty lips.

"Yeah it does." I laugh nervously. "May I just compliment you on how absolutely breathtaking you look this evening." The words were out before I could stop them.

The corner of her mouth curled up in to a half smile "thanks, Alice lent me the dress. I'm not really into fashion and playing dress up."

"Well, I can honestly say that I've never seen Alice in that. It is made for you. So how come your out here alone when the party seems to be inside?"

"I hate parties and I hate surprises... so it's kind of an awkward situation for me to be in."

"Ohh I see," I didn't really know what else to say. Why was this all so weird to me?

The back yard was all decked out with lanterns and decorations. The candles in the lanterns gave the whole place a light glow and when I heard 'Flightless Bird' beginning to play I took the opportunity...

"Care to dance mi lady?" I offer my hand to her as I take a bow. I figured every woman likes a gentleman and gentlemanly I can be.

She laughs carelessly and takes my hand "You know, this is a car crash waiting to happen," she says as I wrap one arm around her waist and hold the other one to my chest.

"And why will this be a car crash?"

"I'm a horrible dancer... I'm not very co-ordinated."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out earlier," I laugh as she looks at me confused.

"Earlier?"

"I saw you fall in the garden, when your dad was carrying the box. Which I must say he did a brilliant job with," I laugh again and so does Bella.

"I can't believe you saw that, I feel embarrassed now. I'm so fucking clumsy and my mother is still pissed at him for smashing the dinner plates."

_Potty mouth as well... just gets better and better._

"I have an idea, you say you can't dance right?" she nods "I think I can dance so," I lift her up slightly and place her feet on top of my feet. She giggles a little so I know she doesn't mind." Let's dance."

I start to move around holding her close to my body. I can feel heat radiating from her. She rests her head on my chest as I move to the music cradling her in my arms. I notice that she fits to my frame perfectly. I stop when I realise that this is the first time I've ever danced with a woman apart from my mother. I smile at the thought of her teaching me the steps and me constantly getting them wrong. Bella looks up at me and I gaze into her eyes. They're a rich dark brown colour with what looks like swirls of a lighter shade of brown running through them. I think I'm in love. Both of our heads start to move in closer towards each other, I see her close her beautiful eyes, she wants me to kiss her... just as my lips brush against hers we are interrupted.

"Well well well... isn't this a pretty fucking picture."

**Thanks for reading... please leave a little review for me cuz I'm a h00r for them.**

**P.S I saw Breaking Dawn on Thursday night and it was absolutely awesome, so perfect and just amazing. I cried, I laughed, I cried some more then at the end I got pissed off cuz we have to wait a year for part 2!**


	3. Mysterious Lady

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight: All rights belong to SM.**

**Huge thanks to Pixiebella for looking over this chapter for me she is awesome.**

**To all my Twitter h00rs you rock my socks on the daily. **

**You can follow me on twitter twilife2011 for chats, a good laugh and of course pervy peen pics and everything Twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**EdwardPov:**

As soon as I hear her voice, my whole body tenses. Reluctantly I pull away from Bella who still has her eyes shut... enjoying the wonderful moment that has just been fucked up on so many levels. I let out a long heavy breath and turn my head to Jess. She is standing there, hands on the hips, looking all fucking dramatic giving me the stink eye.

"You going to explain to me just what the hell is going on here?" she spits out with every ounce of attitude she can muster.

"I believe that is none of your god damn business Jess. Why are you here exactly?" I ask.

"I want answers Edward, you chuck me out of your house this afternoon and settle for that," she gestures towards Bella.

"Excuse me," Bella says clearly pissed off by Jessica's remark.

Jess walks up to me and puts her arm around my waist and eyeballs Bella "Edward is with me, so I would appreciate it if you would refrain from touching him."

_WHAT?_

"What is your problem? Take your hands off of me," I smack her arm away and step forward towards Bella.

"Oh please Edward, you know you want this," she runs her hands up and down her body.

"Urgh," Bella scoffs and I chuckle.

"I mean look at her Ed, she is fucking plain. Why settle for plain when you can have stunning?"

"Get over yourself, I maybe plain but at least I have something about me. Not just a bunny boiling slut. Yeah I've heard about you Jessica Stanley. Eric has filled me in on everything about everyone in Forks and lemme tell you, he had a lot to say about you." Bella tells her and by Christ she's feisty.

_I like._

"What did you just call me?"

"A slut."

Before I knew what was happening Jess launched herself at Bella but Bella moved out the way and Jess was eating the concrete. She got up and ran at her again; this time Bella just stood there she didn't move or flinch. Jess raised her hand and slapped Bella right across the face.

"Jess what the fuck?" I shout.

Bella palmed her own face and rubbed it a little. Then I watch as she balls her fist and just smacks Jess right in the mouth, knocking her to the floor. Bella crouches down at the side of her, pulls her head up by her hair and says... "Do not ever touch me again, understand?" Jess just nods.

As she stands upright I watch her in shock and amazement. She walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you for the dance Edward." and with that she was gone.

My eyes frantically search the crowd that I had no idea had gathered outside and witnessed what just went down. It's like she just vanished into thin air. Jasper and another guy start walking in my direction.

"Bro what happened there?" Jazz asks look over at jess.

"Jess is what happened; I don't wanna talk about it. Hey did you see where Bella went?"

"Yeah, she's inside the house talking to Jake," Jazz informs me.

I walk through the middle of Jasper and his little friend. No way is Jacob- fucksanythingthatmoves-Black get his mutt paws on Bella. Not when we just shared such an intimate moment. Her lips were so smooth, she smelt delicious and I just feel such a connection to her that I can't ignore. I fought my way through the sea of people for what seemed like hours until my eyes landed on movement in a dark hallway. As I edge closer I slow down, I can see Bella's back is against the wall and Jake is leaning his massive six foot four frame over her, resting one hand above her head on the wall while his eyes are leering down at her.

"C'mon Bella, you know you want this. You've been giving me the eye all night." He says his voice all deep.

"Black, I don't want this. I don't want you. I've barely seen you all night just stay away from me," she goes to move and he pins her against the wall by her arms "ouch, you're hurting me Jake."

"Stop playing hard to get, all I want is you." He lies. I intervene because he is clearly hurting her.

"Oh, is that what you told Rosalie earlier when you were shoving your wretched tongue down her throat? Now let go of her Jake," I sneer.

He ignores me and looks back to Bella "take no notice of him he doesn't know what he's talking about," he says and then kisses her on the lips hard... _fuck__ no!_ She struggles to get him off.

I charge over and grab him, pulling him from her "I said let go didn't I?"

"Fuck you Edward; she's just a fuck nothing special."

All I saw was red and I punched him right in his shiny pearly white teeth and before he could retaliate I grabbed Bella by the arm and we set off running outside, down the garden and into Bella's Volvo. As soon as we were in she cranked the engine and we were off.

Bella's an extremely good driver which shocked me again; all this woman keeps doing is surprising me. I don't know the first thing about her but already I think she is perfect in every way.

"So Edward, thanks for you know... stepping in back there. I wasn't expecting you to hit him though. I mean that guy is huge," she laughs and her laugh is rapidly becoming my favourite sound.

"Well I could say the same about you Miss. Swan, I've never seen anyone stick up for themselves like you did to Jess," I laugh "she was not anticipating that and I must say you keep on surprising me."

"Surprising how?" she quizzes.

"Well sticking up for yourself, being a awesome driver, you are just a very mysterious lady. I'm intrigued by you... I'm sorry you must think I'm a right weirdo."

"No, it's fine. I'm just as intrigued by you. There is something about you that makes me want to know more but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Ditto. Would you like to go somewhere where we could talk properly, get to know more about each other?" I ask looking at her.

She glances over and smiles "sounds like a plan, where too Mr. Cullen?"

"Well we could go to my place, that way you could drop your car off home and then maybe we could crack open a bottle of wine or two."

"Perfect!"

Bella sits at the kitchen table as I pour us a glass of wine. I take a seat opposite her, my eyes meet hers for what seems like forever. I swallow thickly. She blinks out of the trance and her cheeks flush which makes me smile. 

"So, what do you wanna know?" Bella asks and arches a brow.

"Everything," I say and she giggles.

"Well I'm twenty-four, born and raised in Seattle by my mom and dad Charlie and Renee. I'm currently looking for employment after graduating from school. I majored in psychology, but not really expecting to find work as a therapist in Forks although I think some characters could use it," she takes a sip of her wine, goes to put the glass down but then raises it up to her lips again and drinks the whole glass "I'm five ten, long brown hair with brown eyes." she winks at me.

"Funny! So what made you get into psychology?"

"I was just interested in what goes on in people's minds. What triggers their decisions in life, that kind of thing."

I refill her glass "cool."

"Tell me a bit more about you Edward."

"I'm twenty-six, born and raised in Forks by my mother and father Esme and Carlisle. I'm currently CEO of my father's contracting company after spending years studying and taking a real interest in the business," I down my wine "I'm six one, unruly bronze hair with green eyes." I wink to her.

We spend the next few hours just chatting over work, Forks and my brothers and sisters. Bella is an only child. The more I get to know her the more I find myself falling for her. I've never been short of offers from women but none have caught my eye like her. We move through to the living room, I take a seat on the sofa while Bella looks over my vast DVD and music collection.

"Wow, this is impressive." She comments.

"Hmmm, I guess. I don't really watch or listen to them I just feel the need to buy them. It's silly really but that's what happens when you grow up with a sister like Alice."

"I guess you're pretty busy with work, seems like you don't get a lot of time to yourself. Do you ever get lonely?" she asks as she takes a seat next to me.

"I didn't used to but lately I have been feeling lonely, that's why tonight I thought I'd go out with Em and Jazz. I don't socialise a lot, never meet new people. I guess I'm just stuck in a rut at the moment."

She places her hand on my knee "you know Edward you need to find a balance that's right for you. I can tell work is important to you but family and friends are just as important. Plus everyone needs to let loose from time to time."

"Miss. Swan I hope you're not trying to psycho-analyse me."

"Oh no, I'm not honestly. I was just making an observation. Anyway forget about that... So earlier when we were dancing-or should I say you were dancing- and just before we got interrupted," she pauses for a moment "I liked it a lot, the kiss."

Our eyes meet again, she looks at me so intensely it's like her eyes are seeing right into my soul. I look into her big brown eyes and I swear I can see my whole future play out. I don't hesitate further. I lean over and cradle her face in my hands before firmly planting my lips to hers. The kiss is sweet and meaningful but she soon parts her lips slightly for my tongue to invade her mouth. It soon turns fierce and needy. I feel her hands in my hair tugging, pulling my head closer. She pushes me back so she's now straddling my lap as we kiss; my hands are all over her body, rubbing her thighs, waist and back. I feel her grab the bottom of my t-shirt and pull it up over my head. I'm a panting fucking mess.

"I want you Edward Cullen." she says before attaching her lips to me once again. She doesn't have to say it twice.

I reach around to her back and pull the zip of her dress down. I slide it off over her shoulders, she isn't wearing a bra and her tits are perfect. I kiss her down her neck and chest before brushing my tongue over her nipple as my fingers flick over her other nipple. Bella lets out a moan and that shit goes straight to my dick. I hold her as I lay her down flat on the sofa, my mouth straight back teasing her nipples. I feel her hand go in between us as she starts to rub my cock through my jeans. I can't help the groan that escapes my mouth from her touch. She unbuttons them, pushes them down a little then lifts her legs up either side of me and pushes them off with her feet. I pull away and take either side of her dress and slip it down her legs and throw it across the room. She is wearing a black lace g-string, I put my thumb over it and press it onto her clit and start a circular movement. She closes her eyes, licks her lips and throws her head back moaning out.

"Oh yes Edward."

I pull her panties to the side and reveal her shaven pussy. I insert one finger. Then two pushing them deep, twisting them round as I finger fuck her, hitting her g-spot. Bella's a panting mess beneath me. I use my thumb again to tease her clit as my fingers are pushing deeper into her. She starts to wither about and I know she is close, her hips are driving up towards my fingers.

"Fuck yes, I'm gonna cum, make me fucking cum Edward," she screams as she rides out her orgasm. Her cheeks are flushed, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Come here," I say while aligning my rock hard cock up to her warmth as I look into her eyes. "You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm sure," she says and that's enough for me.

I rock my hips gently towards her and feel the walls of her tight pussy encase my cock. I go in as deep as I can then pull all the way out rubbing my dick up over her clit and pussy lips before ramming it back into her forcefully and setting a fast, hard pace. Bella's hands grab my ass cheeks pulling me to her as she thrusts her hips up to meet mine.

"You're so tight baby, ungff, yeah." I pant.

"Harder, fuck me harder, deeper, faster... please Edward I need you." she says through staggered breaths and that almost makes me lose my shit.

I grab her legs and lift them up taking her ankles and pushing her legs wide, I feel her pussy tighten around me. I thrust in and out of her with drive, determination and need. She reaches one hand down and starts to rub her swollen clit and I can feel my climax coming.

"That's it you dirty little bitch, tease that clit as my cock's fucking you," the words are out before I can do anything, Bella starts screaming out and I know she liked what I said. "You like that don't you: you filthy girl," she bites her bottom lip as I hammer into her. I'm so close.

"I want you to cum Edward, I want you to cum all over me." she says looking me in my eyes.

I go faster, harder, deeper, groaning as my orgasm approaches, just as I'm about to cum I pull out and start to tug on my cock over her, she's still rubbing her pussy fervently. I watch as my hot jets of cum shoot out all over her perfectly toned stomach and tits. I let go of her legs and collapse onto her, she twists her fingers into my hair.

"That was amazing," she informs me.

"It certainly was. Bella, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." I say truthfully. "Would you let me take you out?"

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Cullen," she giggles "of course you can take me out. I would like that a lot."

I smile widely "C'mon, shower time Miss. Swan." I stand up and pick her up bridle style and start running upstairs. Bella's screaming for me to put her down but I don't listen. I slow to a walk once upstairs.

Bella uses her hand to turn my face towards her and kisses me passionately, "I don't know about you but I'm ready for round two." Bella says with certainty.

And yet again she does not have to say it twice!

**Thanks for reading, please leave me a little review. I haven't wrote a lemon for a while soooo I'm a bit rusty but I hope it was ok for you guys; the readers. I love you all.**


	4. Wombfruit On The Horizon

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Big thanks to Jasper's woman AKA Karen for pre-reading this and picking up on any little mistakes I've made. Also her comments in the margin never fail to crack my ass up.**_

_**Again big shout out to all my twitter crew I fluv y'all dearly.**_

_**This chapter we are back to the present for a while. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**EdwardPov:**_

_**July2011**_**:**

The sound of keys rattling interrupts my thoughts. Heavy footsteps on the metal framed landing outside of my cell, getting louder. A guard is on their way. It's visiting day and Bella's coming in with some good news apparently. How anything can be good while I'm stuck in here is a mystery. I've only been in here for eight weeks and it already seems like a lifetime. I have got fifteen years of this to endure and if I'm honest I don't think I'll last.

It's kill or be killed in this hell hole.

"Cullen, you're up." Officer Aro Volturi says as he opens the hole the thick heavy steel door.

I jump off my bunk "sure thing."

I notice my cell mate Felix is fast asleep on the upper bunk like usual. That's all that man does. Sleep. I was wary of him at first, he's full of tattoos and looks menacing, I mean I thought he was gonna torture me and make me his bitch. Thankfully he's a pussy cat, warm hearted, generous and has great life experiences that he shares with me. I enjoy listening to his past. He is in for murder as I am but he executed three men who he saw trying to rape an innocent woman. My perspective of that Isn't one of a crime, but one of a brave man trying to save a woman's life and for that he should get a medal or something not serve out the rest of his life behind bars.

I trudge my ass over to the door, turn with my back to it and slide both of my hands through the gap so he can cuff me. Once cuffed I take a few steps forward and turn back round as he opens the door and leads me down through the halls to the visiting block. I see Bella sat at a table, she looks just as beautiful today as she did the first time I met her. Pink, flushed cheeks, those big brown eyes and the smile that over takes her face when she sees me is just; just gorgeous.

Bella stands as I get closer. She's wearing some tight black jeans and a cream coloured blouse with a pair of flat black shoes. Officer Volturi takes off my cuffs and when I get to her I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. I feel her arms wrap around me also and we just hold each other for a moment, relishing in the slight contact that we can have.

"Enough Cullen," Officer Volturi scolds.

I glare at him "why can't I just cuddle my wife for five minutes without you sticking your nose in?"

"Because Mr. Cullen you are a convicted murderer, that's why." He says grinning that smart fucking ass off of his.

I choose to ignore his comment, my wife is here and I will not have her any more upset than she already is. I look into her eyes and see that they are full of tears threatening to spill over. I palm her face rubbing my thumb underneath her eyes to catch the tears before they can fall.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask as we sit opposite from each other.

"I'm just happy to see you Edward. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, like you wouldn't believe. It's slowly killing me not being able to be with you Bella."

"Edward, don't talk like that. You just gotta stick this out I know you can do it. We both can. I'll be still here waiting for you no matter how long it takes, I'll be here." She reassures me.

"I know you will honey, it's just hard." I force a smile, "how is everyone?"

"Fine. The guys send their love. I know Emmett and Jasper were due to come with me today but I needed to talk to you alone about something." Her eyes look down to her hands and she starts to fidget. She's nervous about something.

"What is it you need to talk about? Don't be nervous baby, you can tell me anything."

"I just don't know how your going to take it." Bella's eyes meet mine again and I smile genuinely this time to try and put her at ease. "Edward, I'm pregnant."

_Come again?_

"What?" I ask even though I clearly heard what just came out of her mouth.

"I'm three months pregnant. Your going to be a daddy."

I lean back in my chair and cover my face with my hands. _Pregnant! She did just say pregnant... didn't she? _As it starts to register, I feel the pricking of tears coming into my eyes, and the biggest smile taking over my face. I move my hands from my face and Bella looks horrified.

"You're mad aren't you? What was I thinking?" she says.

"Bella, no I'm not mad. I'm the happiest bastard on earth right now. We're going to have a baby, I'm going to be a dad."

She grins "you are indeed, I've already spoke to the prison officials and when the baby is born I will be able to bring him or her with me on the visits."

That's when it hit me. My child will have to grow up seeing me locked away. It will only be able to see me for maximum of two hours a week. What kind of life will this child have without me, it's father not being there while he or she grows up.

"Bella, no. I can't have my child seeing me in a place like this. I just can't do it." I blurt out.

My wife eyeballs me "don't be so ridiculous Edward. Your child will love you no matter what or where you are. You're not some kind of monster." _I disagree! _She continues "isn't your child better off seeing you in here for a short time every week than not seeing you or getting to know you at all?"

I guess she's right "yes, but I don't want it to grow up resenting me for never being there, missing important steps in their life."

"Everything will work out Edward, I just know it will. I have faith." She starts to rut around in her bag "so I went to the doctors office yesterday and I got this," she hands me a small piece of paper or what I thought was paper.

I take it from her, it's a picture. A picture from an ultrasound to be exact. My heart flutters when I see the small frame of a baby in the middle. So tiny. So beautiful even in black and white. Tears start falling silently. I can't take my eyes away from the vision that is my child all tucked up inside my wife's uterus.

"Edward." Bella says.

"Hmm," I reply because I just can't find the words to speak.

"You can keep that, they said it was okay for me to bring for you. It's time to go now baby but I'll see you in a few days."

I look at my reason for living as she stands up. I stand and give her a long lingering kiss on the lips. She takes my hand and presses it onto her stomach which I can feel is a little swollen.

"We love you Edward, don't ever forget that. We'll be back to visit soon with your brothers."

"I love you both. Before you go Bella," I run my fingers through my hair. "How's my mom?"

"Esme is just fine. Don't think that because she doesn't visit you that she doesn't love you because you couldn't be further from the truth. She's also elated about the baby, between her your dad, my mom and dad and your brothers and sisters I can't do a thing. They're all running around like blue arsed flies looking after me. So don't worry about anything okay, everything will be just fine," I nod and she kisses me on the lips. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too baby, see you soon."

Bella turns on her heel and heads out through the double doors of the visitation room.

When I get back to my cell, Felix is back in the land of living. "How's it going? How's the lovely Isabella?" He asks.

"Bella's um, pregnant." I tell him and I still cannot quite believe it. I hold the picture in my hand, looking, staring, admiring the beauty of this little baby growing inside my wife's stomach.

"Wow, congrats Eddie."

"Thanks, I still can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad."

"Being a dad is the best feeling in the world, I should know. I got two girls Heidi and Jane they were a hand full and still are according to their mother." He chuckles loudly. "They're grown up now though, teenagers. Chelsea, my wife is always saying that they just argue and fight all the time but I guess that's what kids do."

"Yeah, I guess. I know your daughters come to visit you in here but how do you think they really feel about it?" I ask hoping to get a feeling of what it will be like for me.

"They seem to be okay with it. Edward I've been here for nearly ten years my girls were three and five when I got time. They've basically grown up with me being in here. It's just the norm to them. They don't love me any less."

"That's what I'm scared of, my child rejecting me for not being there. I'm also scared that after some time I will start to hate myself for missing his or hers first steps, first words, first day at school, first school play. I don't know if I could live with myself knowing that I've missed all of that."

"You can't think like that dude. You're only going to do your head in." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Look at it this way, you're stuck in here. Your not getting out for a long time, you have to make your own memories and make best of the situation your in. I know it's harsh but it's true."

I nod. I know Felix is right in what he's saying but I know it's going to take a while for all these thoughts and feelings to ease off. The hardest part will be not being there for the birth to hold Bella's hand through it. I lay on my bed and close my eyes, taking my thoughts back a few years.

_**March2009:**_

It's Tuesday the twenty-fourth. Three days after mine and Bella's night of passion. I swear to you, every time I think of it I get a wood on so hard it's almost painful. I'm sat at work doing pretty much fuck all. I should however be getting ready to see a client in like five minutes but Swan has just popped up on G-mail. Yes I got her email address and yes I also got her mobile number. Like I'm going to let her get away.

_**We still on for Sat hot stuff?**_

_We most definitely are U saucy minx_

_**So U gonna tell me where U r taking me?**_

_no!_

_**Why not? I told U I hate surprises didn't I?**_

_Yes I know what you said woman but trust me you may just like this 1_

_**Well don't hold ur breath Mr. Cullen**_

_I feel pretty confident_

I'm taking her to one of the two restaurants in Forks. It's called 'Isle Esme' and yes my mother owns it. She decided to buy a plot of land and build it from scratch. "Forks needs brightening up, it's always so miserable here." She told us. My father asked no questions, he just foot the bill. Once my mom gets an idea in her head nothing can stop her.

_**I'm sure you do, so you sat in that big office all alone? Imagine if I was there**_

_That's very tempting to think that but I've got a client due in 5 so I gotta dash_

OK_**, hope the meeting with your client goes well ;)**_

_Thanks, talk soon gorgeous x_

_**Bye x**_

I readjust my cock, not for the first time today I can assure you. I keep having some kind of flashbacks to when my cock was buried deep inside Bella's tight little pussy. The way she told me to give it to her, the way she moaned, the way she rode out her orgasm all over my fingers. _Damn. _She drives me nuts.

_Rearranges the cock again!_

I need to just calm myself down or my next client Ms. Swanson will be in for a shock. I can just see it now, me standing up to greet her with a big raging bulge in my trousers. Not professional.

Lauren, my PA knocks and enters my office holding a coffee that she places on my desk. Lauren has been my right hand woman for the past year. I would have no organisation if it wasn't for her. She's extremely good at her job and easy on the eye so it's an all round winner.

"Mr. Cullen, your two o'clock is here. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you Lauren, just send Ms. Swanson in." I say and look to my computer to close down unwanted tabs. I take some files from my desk and head over to the filing cabinet. I hear the door open "I'll be with you in a moment Ms. Swanson."

"Take as long as you want, I have all the time in the world." A sultry voice says. A voice I know. It catches me off guard, I shut the the draw quickly and turn around.

My eyes almost pop right out of their sockets when they land on Bella. Bella wearing a long trench coat that she rips open revealing what she has on underneath. I grab hold of the filing cabinet because I swear my knees are gonna give way any moment. The woman is stood there in a light blue sexy bra with matching undies. Black stockings, the ones that have the seem up the back of the leg and some thigh high boots. Her hair is down, she wears no make up, the flush under the skin of her cheeks is enough to illuminate her whole face.

I think I'm drooling.

"See something you like, Mr. Cullen?" she asks sexily, taking a step towards me.

I can't speak. I'm speechless. I'm just staring, my eyes roaming over every inch of this goddess stood before me. I try to move but it's like I'm stuck to the floor. I lick my lips, then bite my knuckles, then rub my palms on my trousers... they were getting rather sweaty. Bella stalks towards me, walking like a model, a fucking sexy model. She presses her whole body up against mine and grabs a hold of my dick roughly.

"You didn't really expect me to wait until Saturday did you, Edward?"

_**Thanks for reading... So Bella is up the duff! Please let me know your thoughts and feelings about this little revelation. I will be flitting from past to present but I will clearly state the dates and things. If you review I will send you a teaser of ch5 and boy it's a good one! **_

_**P.S HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL MY AMERICAN READERS :) HOPE Y'ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY! **_


	5. All About The Oral

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Big thanks to Jasper's woman AKA Karen for pre-reading and leaving me her hilarious comments. Also Kewlwhip and Nutellaval for also pre-reading I flove you guys!**_

_**WARNING: This chapter gets a bit rough, but I assure you all that Bella likes it like that lol. Both Bella and Edward have a dirty mouth and say it how it is. I got a little carried away but hey ho it happens! **_

_**Within the next few chapters I think it will need a BellaPov, just to get her thoughts and feelings across but I will inform you when that is or when it's coming up. I know we all love EPOV but I think it will be important to see how she is feeling.**_

_**Also I'm going away till Tuesday, so there won't be another update till after then. I'm sorry :-( that's why I'm updating early.**_

_**EdwardPov:**_

"Um, I guess I kinda thought you wanted to wait till Saturday," I say not much louder than a whisper. Bella has still got a hold of my nob, tightly.

She presses her lips to my neck just below my ear, it sends waves of ecstasy rippling through my body. "I'm going to suck your cock now Mr. Cullen," she whispers in my ear.

_My god, Isabella Swan is going to be the death of me._

Bella pulls my shirt from my trousers and gets to work fast at unbuttoning them. I'm rock hard already. She pulls my pants down along with my boxers, licking her lips as my cock springs free from the confines it was in. She pulls me over to the desk and shoves me down so I'm sat on the edge leaning back on my elbows. Her hand holds my cock up as she licks my balls, working her way up to my thick tip. Flicking and swirling her tongue around it. I watch as she opens her hot mouth and takes all of my cock down until I hit the back of her throat but even then she keeps pushing her head further, deep-throating me, I'm literally balls deep in her mouth. Bella gags and I moan out loudly. As she slides me slowly back out of her mouth she sucks my tip hard and then releases making a 'popping' sound.

"Fuck Bella, your so god damn sexy," I breath out.

She looks at me. "Be quiet Edward," she orders and I listen to her.

Bella turns her attention back to Edward junior. She spits on my cock and then strokes it with two hands, twisting and turning. It feels amazing. Then I feel the heat of her mouth wrapped back around it sucking me hard, fast, massaging my balls at the same time. I feel her teeth grazing on the underside of my shaft. She takes me in deep again gagging all over my cock. I'm so fucking turned on right now. No woman has ever done this to me. Bella sucks mean cock.

"Yeah, gag on my fucking cock you dirty bitch," I say to her grabbing her by the hair. I wrap her hair around my hand and push her head down on my cock as I thrust my hips upward, getting my cock as far down her throat as I can. I pull her head away quickly, she spits on my cock again.

"Fuck my face Edward." Bella says, looking up at me. Her eyes dripping with sex.

_No problemo!_

"Get on your knees," I order her and she obeys me like a good girl. I grab her head with both hands, tangling my fingers around her hair getting a tight grip, "open your mouth... wide."

Bella opens her mouth as wide as she can and I slip my dick in there. I start thrusting slowly in and out of her pretty little mouth. Getting deeper and deeper with every thrust, Bella starts groaning around my cock, the vibrations are running through it and I'm about to lose my shit. I start going faster, harder, down her throat pulling her head by her hair. I must admit I'm getting a little carried away and rough but she isn't complaining so I'll take it as she likes it. I take my cock from her mouth and slap it around her perfectly flushed cheeks a few times before ramming it straight to the back of her throat. This is the sexiest blow job I've ever had in my life and I'm finding it hard to hold on. My climax is coming and it's coming fast.

"Yes Bella, I'm gonna cum." I groan pulling her head back but she grabs the back of my legs and holds her head there.

_Fuck, she wants to swallow! This woman gets more perfect every time I see her!_

I hold still as my hot juice flows into her mouth, and yes she swallows it all. "Ahhhhhhh," is the only noise that comes out of my mouth. I am still very aware that I'm in my office and there is people just outside of the door but it kinda makes it more exciting. Not to mention I've just had the most beautiful girl sucking my cock. Who's complaining? Not me!

Bella stands up still licking those luscious lips of hers. She kisses me hard on the lips. "I'll see you later Mr. Cullen, I'd say this meeting went rather well and I'm fully satisfied."

"I would have to agree with you Ms. Swanson. Great choice of name by the way," we chuckle. "Is there anything else you need or _I_ can do for you?"

"No thank you. I think I can wait till Saturday now," she says buttoning up her coat. "Was nice to see you again Edward." She picks up a briefcase type bag which is no doubt holding a laptop. That's how she spoke to me on G-mail. All part of her sexual little plan. I pull my trousers back up and sort myself out, Bella opens the door, turns to look at me, "I'll see you Saturday." and with that she's gone.

I slouch back into my chair, putting my arms above my head. I think what just happened was the best experience of my life. That woman is such a minx, I've never met anyone like her. Someone that looks so innocent, like butter wouldn't melt... yeah right! She took time out of her day to concoct a plan just to come here and pleasure me, she wanted nothing in return. Although she will get as much as I can give her when I see her. Bella has a dark side too and I can tell you right now that I can not wait for Saturday.

First I have to get through dinner with the rents and siblings tonight...

Jasper punches me in the arm "ow what's that for?" I ask.

"Don't talk to Rose like that, I know she's a handful but she has feelings Edward," he says.

Rosalie's been banging on about herself again for the past ten minutes. I don't understand her, she goes on about not having any real friends she can count on but really doesn't understand how much of a bitch she can be sometimes... all the time. So I get in the shit for telling her exactly how it is.

"Yes Edward, I do have feelings." Rose shouts to me across my mother dinner table.

"Oh really? I thought you were the ice queen, sorry... my bad," I tease her, "Ouch," Emmett's turn to jab me in my other arm. "Will people stop punching me. Jesus Christ. I'm only joking with her." I lie and I'm getting a little pissed off. "Anyway, where the hell is Alice? I thought this was a family dinner? Last time I checked she was in the family," I ask a little confused.

Emmett starts laughing uncontrollably like the big buffoon he is, "she's with Bella." He finally says when he's calmed down some.

I gulp "Bella? Why is she with Bella? And whats so funny Emmett?" I glare at him.

"I was just thinking about when Bella smacked Jess, damn that girl is fierce." He laughs again.

Rosalie speaks just before I have time to speak "Oh didn't anyone inform you Edward that the ever so lovely Bella will be accompanying us tonight at the '_family' _dinner." she says less than impressed.

I just nod, I don't know what else to do. My mind starts wondering back to the fuck-tabulous blowy she gave me earlier. I'm not gonna be able to stand up all night, constant boner, especially if shes at the table. At least I will be able to see her again before Saturday. I just can't get enough of her.

"Edward," my father calls from the kitchen.

I stand up and make my way through "Yeah."

"Tonight, Alice's friend Isabella will be joining us. Sorry I didn't inform you earlier." He says as he grates some cheese.

"Yeah, the guys just told me. I don't mind, Bella's.. um... a nice girl." I say rubbing my forehead, my mind is straight back to her sucking my cock.

_Grandma Cullen, Grandma Cullen, Grandma Cullen, James, Tyler, anyone, Grandma Cullen._ I say in my thoughts and that seems to keep the boner at bay for the time being.

"She is that. So make sure you're all on your best behaviour tonight. First impressions and all that," he smiles as my mother enters the kitchen.

"Hello darling," she kisses my cheek. "How are you?"

"Good thanks mom, is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, me and your father have got this."

I nod and head back into the dining room to find the Alice and Bella are now seated at the table. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Bella. My eyes meet hers and she blushes. I fucking love it when she blushes. She looks radiant. Her hair pulled back, looks messy but nice. Little make up on but I notice her lips are blood red in colour.

"Edward what are you doing?" Jasper asks me.

I shake me head "nothing," I say and make my way to the table where I'm seated opposite Bella. Jasper just looks at me as if I've lost the plot. I see Em roll his eyes at me as well. _Douche bags!_

"Bella's staying for dinner," Alice chirps at me.

"Yeah Alice I know," I look to Bella "good evening, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you Edward, yourself?"

"Great, can't complain." I say giving her a smile.

My mother and father enter the room carrying in the food. We're having Italian. They place the bowls of various pasta's and salads in the middle of the table and take their seats. We all wait till Emmett has filled his plate before we dig in. Conversation is flowing well, my mom is almost interrogating Bella, but she's holding her own. I find myself staring at her as she puts food into her mouth and for some reason its arousing the shit out of me.

"How was your day Edward?" My mother asks me.

Bella eyes me and grins. I shift in my seat secretly trying to sort my now growing dick out. "Today was a good day, made a few deals. Had a very interesting client, which is promising to be the best deal I've ever made."

"That's great Edward, I must commend you on your drive for the business. You are certainly proving yourself," my dad says.

"Thank you for the opportunity, I'm loving every second. I-" I stop speaking when I feel a foot rubbing my leg. I look to Bella straight away but shes giving nothing away. "I'm really enjoying it dad." I choke out.

Her foot keeps rubbing my thigh, getting higher with every stroke until it finds my cock. Does she stop there? No! She keeps rubbing her foot over my now throbbing cock. I need this woman and I need her now.

"I'm going for a smoke," I announce giving Bella 'the look' and head outside.

"I'm going to go smoke too if you'll excuse me Mr and Mrs Cullen," I hear Bella say.

Outside I lean up against the wall and light up a smoke. Just as I'm blowing out the first drag Bella stands at the side of me. I offer her one, she takes it in between her teeth and I light it for her. I watch as she takes a pull, takes it back and blows it out. Even that's sexual. We are silent whilst smoking. Just watching each other. I throw the butt of my cigarette and decide enough is enough. I stand in front of her with my hands either side of her head. I part her legs with my knee and wedge it in between them. I put my face close to hers as she looks into my eyes.

"That was extremely naughty back there Miss. Swan. Rubbing my cock under my mother's dinner table, do you have any idea what you do to me?" I say, my voice thick with lust.

"If I've been naughty, then I'll need punishing," she flirts suggestively.

I move my knee up so it's touching her heat. I add some pressure and start to move it up and down rubbing it on her pussy, still gazing into her now hooded eyes. A moan of pleasure escapes her lips "You like that, do you?" I ask and she just makes a humming sound.

I'll take that as a yes then!

"Come with me," I say taking her arm. I move her around to the side of the house where there is a bench. I kiss her lips, it deepens, I swirl my tongue around hers while my hand trails up her leg, under her dress and lands on her pussy.

Fuck my life... she has no panties on. She's already dripping wet.

"No panties Isabella? Were you expecting this?"

No answer.

I pull away from her and sit on the bench. I hitch her dress up over her ass and then raise one of her legs up and rests her foot on the arm of the seat. My tongue travels up her inner thigh which is slick from her juices before brushing over pussy lips. I pull her lips apart with my fingers and start to suck on her clit. Nibbling a little bit. Bella's moaning, and shes getting louder and we can't be having that. I ram two fingers straight inside her and body tenses. She slowly eases up when my fingers start to massage her inside, I pull them out and reach up to put them in her mouth. Bella starts to suck on my fingers. I love how much she loves tasting herself. She tastes as sweet and juicy as a fucking strawberry.

_That will keep her quiet_ I think to myself.

My tongue resumes its assault on her tight little pussy, lapping up all her delicious grabs my head and pushes me deeper into her hot, dripping pussy. "That's it, eat my pussy. Faster Edward, make me cum all over your tongue." She says through gritted teeth. I love her dirty mouth. I love the fact that she's not afraid to tell me what she wants and how she wants it. I flick my tongue faster over her clit, Bella takes it amongst herself to roll her hips and start grinding hard on to my mouth. Yeah she's close.

"Yes, yes, yes, Edward. That's it baby, right there. ohhhhhh I'm gonna cum." she pants and I feel her whole body coil. I push two fingers hard into her again, finding her g-spot. As soon as my fingers hit it she squirts all her luscious juice into my mouth. She tastes fucking amazing. So sweet. So delicious.

Bella is a little unsteady on her feet. I grin knowing that I've caused this. She takes a seat on the bench next to me. "Edward, that's the first time I've ever done that. Your mouth is fucking magical and those fingers... _damn!_" she says laughing.

"Glad I could be of service. I had to repay the favour after the awesome blow job you gave me this afternoon." I tell her and then lean over to kiss her lips.

"We better head back in, everyone will be wondering where we are," Bella says standing up and smoothing her dress over.

"I agree, fancy some dessert?" I ask winking at her.

Bella hits me playfully on the arm and we make our way back inside. Emmett is stood in the doorway as we enter. As we walk past, he grabs my arm.

"I never knew you had it in you dude," he says.

I look at him confused "had what in me?" he grins his stupid ass goofy grin at me. It dawns on me what he's talking about. "You saw that?" He just nods his head slowly, still grinning. "Urgh, you're a fucking perv Emmett." I tell him before I go to join the others. I feel him walking behind me and just pray to god that he keeps his big mouth shut. What just happened between Bella and I, is not a suitable topic of conversation throughout dessert.

_**Thanks for reading my little darlings, I love everyone of you that reads this but the ones who review I love more haha! As always a review will get you a little teaser of chapter6. Tell me what you thought about the 'all about oral' chapter! I told you I got carried away. Anywhoooooooo, I hope this has kept you intrigued and ready for the next chapter :)**_


	6. First Date

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; All rights belong to SM.**_

_**Huge thanks again to my 'shag piece' AKA Jasper's woman for pre-reading this for me she's a sexy little bitch! **_

_**All my twitter h00rs I love you dearly. **_

_**So I'm back from the long weekend which was awesome, random and very dunkered lol. I love all you readers I do! That is all for now :)**_

_**EdwardPov:**_

_**June2011:**_

I hear a loud thud that startles me from my sleep and thoughts of a time where I was free. A time when I was happy and could touch Bella when I wanted. I rub my eyes and let out a sigh. All I have are the memories of how her body reacts to my touch. How I long to touch my princess, feel her warm, soft skin against mine.

"OW, you bastard," I hear Felix shout. I look to the floor at the side of my bunk and there's Felix laying flat out on his back. I laugh loudly. "That's right Cullen, laugh. I think I've fucking crippled myself."

"Sorry, but how, why are you on the floor?"

"Well you were snoring your pretty head off, so, I thought I'd spank the monkey. Things didn't really go as planned. I got a bit carried away with myself and, well here I am on the floor. I fell straight off the fucking thing. I'm no spring chicken anymore."

I crack up laughing again I can't believe him, "Is that something you do often while I'm sleeping... above my head?"

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now," he says shrugging and stumbling to his feet.

"How'd you even get your dick hard in this place?" I ask genuinely fucking intrigued.

"I go to my happy place, Eddie boy." He slaps me on the back.

I look at him confused, "happy place?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell you my happy place because that beauty is all mine. Think of a time when you and Isabella were... together. Really get your imagination going about what she did, where she touched you... re-live that time and you will have no problems at all." He explains.

I just nod. I can't help feeling that this conversation is wrong on so many levels. Asking my cell mate how he gets his dick hard? Really? I mean the thought hadn't even crossed my mind till he told me he was pulling one off. Now that it's been brought up, that's all that's on my mind. I'll have to try it out soon. I've never gone eight weeks without any kind of sexual contact before since I popped my cherry.

Felix sets about reading his book and I get a sheet of paper and set to write some lyrics down. Song writing is proving to be a great help to me in here. I've always had a thing for music, Bella loved it when I would sit at the piano and brush my fingers effortlessly over the keys or grab my guitar and strum the strings gently, singing to her. Most times she would hear me playing and come to sit with me. No words needed to be spoken, I played, Bella listened. She would look at me with such raw emotion and tears would fall silently from her eyes.

_**I'll be your man. And I'll understand. And I'll do my best**_

_**To take good care of you. You'll be my queen, I'll be your king**_

_**And I'll be your lover too. Yeah yeah. Yes I will**_

_**Derry down green. Color of my dream. A dream that's daily coming true.**_

_**And ohhh when the day is through. I will come to you and tell you of**_

_**Your many charms**_

_**And when you look at me. With eyes that see. And we'll melt into each others arms**_

_**You'll be my queen. And I'll be your king. And I'll be your lover too**_

I write the words, without stopping. They just flow when I think about Bella. I'll be her husband, her life partner, her rock, her hero but most of all I'll be her lover too.

The sound of the door being unlocked ruins my track of thought.

"C'mon bitches, yard time." Officer Uley spits. I swear I'm gonna hit this douche. Sam Uley is a prick and that's that. He is none other than Jacob Blacks cousin, he's been giving me hell in here. Wouldn't say fucking boo to me on the outside cuz he wouldn't have stood a chance but now I'm in here he winds me up, trying to get a reaction from me. Well as much as I wanna hand it to him, I will try my hardest to behave while I'm in here and serve my time without incident so I can apply for parole earlier than my release date.

With Bella, my goddess, my reason for existing, now with child. My child. I will not jeopardise my situation. I aim to keep my head down and stay out of people's way. Felix and myself head out to the yard. Felix goes straight for the weight benches and asks me to spot him. So I stand there behind him ready to assist if he needs it.

"You know Edward, you should pump some iron. It's a great stress reliever and well, those arms of yours could do with some work," he says while he is huffing and puffing bench pressing.

"I suppose I could give it a go. What have I got to lose?" I say.

"That's the spirit."

Felix gets off the bench and gestures for me to lay on it. I lay there and listen to his directions... and what do you know, I'm bench pressing and this shit is heavy. I've never done any kind of exercise in my life. I've never needed too, I'm not skin and bone but I'm far from muscular. I suppose a bit meat won't do me any harm. By the time I've done fifty reps my arms are burning and weak, really weak. They start shaking as I lift the bar.

"Push through the burn Edward, don't worry I'm here if your arm's give." I hear Felix saying behind me. So I do as he says, I push through it and manage to do a hundred reps. Sweat is pouring from me and my arms hurt but I feel really good within myself. I will definitely be doing that more often.

"That was tough," I say taking a drink of water.

"I'm impressed Eddie, I didn't think you'd be able to twenty let alone a hundred reps on your first time. Getting you into shape might just be easier than I first thought." He chuckles and fist bumps me.

"I wouldn't mind getting into better shape, if your up for the challenge?" I say while taking my prison t-shirt off.

Felix eyes me up "well looking at your stomach, you look like your in good shape anyway," he comes over and starts pointing at my chest. "You do have a visible four-pack all we need to do is make that a six, work on your chest, arms and thighs. Yeah I'll have you buff in no time." he informs me.

He then tells me to start running around the yard, so I do. Felix is running beside me, then he just stops and starts doing lunges or some shit. I gather that's what I'm meant to be doing too... so I stop and get my lunge on.

Felix spends the whole yard time shouting at me to do various exercises. That man gets tough but I don't argue or complain I just do as he tells me. By the time we finish and go get our lunch from the cafeteria, I am fucked. We manage to fit a shower in too. I head back to our cell I need sleep. As soon as I lay down I'm out.

_**March2009:**_

Saturday has finally arrived, I've not seen Bella since my parents dinner on Tuesday night. We've spoke on the phone at every chance but it's not the same as seeing her. Tonight I'm going to try and be the perfect gentleman. As much as I want to feel her, touch her... fuck her senseless, I want more than just a sexual relationship with her. I want her to be mine. I don't know if Bella feels the same way but I will do everything in my power tonight to try and make her mine.

I'm picking Bella up at seven. My mother is excited that I'm taking her on a first date to Isle Esme so she is going to make a 'special' booth for us. No doubt somewhere near where she will be so she can spy on us. Alice is taking Bella for a shopping/pamper day which I'm funding. I've told Alice not to breath a word about me paying for it, I don't know how Bella would react to that.

I spent the day having a clean around the house. I hoovered, dusted, bleached the floors and changed my bedding... yes I did it all by myself. Normally mom comes around and does it for me, all that getting the duvet in the case thing is difficult but I managed to succeed. I even called my mom and told her about the breakthrough... "oh honey, I'm so proud of you." She said and I couldn't agree more.

Just as I was getting out of the shower my cell started ringing. I look at caller ID. Alice.

"Hey Al," I answer.

"Edward, I'm just letting you know that we're running late. It's my fault, sales in every store. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry." she says panic stricken.

"Okay, so what time should I pick Bella up? Is she okay Alice? Or have you traumatised her with all your shopping?"

"Bells is fine, pick her up at half seven... oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Be prepared to be blown away," she states and ends the call.

_Prepared to be blown away? Ohh I hope so!_

I look at the clock, it's only six. Why would Alice need till half seven?

I spend the next hour just wondering around the house in a towel. I knock a few Jacks back too for my nerves. I'm nervous about tonight there's no doubt about it. Yes I've seen Bella before hell we've been intimate but tonight is different. I want to make her feel special, I want her to see that I can be more than just a quickie now and then. That I can take care of her and treat her like the goddess she is.

I drink another Jack 'n' coke and head up to get ready. I've decided I'm going to wear black dress pants, a crisp white shirt tucked into the pants with a thin black tie and some black dress shoes that Alice bought me for Christmas last year that I haven't worn yet. I go to the bathroom and try tame my hair but nothing works so I spray some gel on it and just ruffle it up a little. I put some aftershave on and I'm ready to go. It took me twenty minutes so how Alice drags out the preparation time is beyond me. I'll never understand how the female mind works.

I grab the keys for the Mercedes and my wallet and head out. I get in the car and realise I forgot the flowers. I bought her a dozen red roses, I run back in the house and get them. As I drive the not more than two-hundred yards to Bella's house my stomach is in knots. I pull up the drive and park outside the front door. I sit for a minute just gathering myself, taking deep breaths. Once composed, I get out of the car and ring the doorbell. I hold the flowers behind my back with one hand, while the other starts to fidget with my hair. I hear the door unlock and open. I see it's her father.

"God evening Mr. Swan, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm here to pick Bella up." I say giving him a warm smile, holding my hand out towards him.

He looks pissed "Edward Cullen huh?" He looks over me from head to toe.

"Ohhh hello Edward," I hear a woman squeal. "Charlie, move out the way and let Edward in."

He looks me up and down one more time but then steps to the side as Bella's mom reaches the door. "Come in sweetie," she grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. "Bella won't be long. Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"Um, no I'm good thanks."

"I'm Renee, Isabella's mom. It's good to meet you Edward. Isabella has been looking forward tonight." she says and I smile.

"I too have been looking forward to tonight." I say truthfully.

I hear a throat clear from behind me, I turn my head slowly and gasp when my eyes land on her. She's wearing a cream dress that comes to just below her knees, clings to all the right places. It has a thin black belt just under her bust, her legs are bare and she's wearing some black peep toe heels. Her hair is down and wavy. I can tell she has some make up on, but not a lot.

"Wow, Bella, you look... amazing." I choke out.

"Thank you," she says and I see the pink flush form under her cheeks.

We say goodbye to her parents and I walk her out to the car keeping my hand on the small of her back. She loved the flowers, Renee put them in a vase while Charlie just gave me stink eye. I open the door for her to step into the car. I shut the door behind us and get in the drivers seat.

"So you going to tell me where your taking me now?" she asks intrigued.

"It's not far," is all I say. I crank the engine and set off.

As I pull into the parking lot, I look at Bella who is looking at the restaurant with a huge smile on her face. I'm glad she's smiling but not quite sure why so I ask her.

"I've drove past this place the other day, it looks so beautiful and inviting."

"It certainly does, it's my mothers place," I inform her.

"Isle Esme, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Miss. Swan," I say taking her hand and ghosting a kiss upon it.

Bella blushes again and I get out, walk around to her side, open the door and offer her my hand for her to get out of the car. We make our way inside and my mom shows us to our table, which she has done a fantastic job with.

"This place is gorgeous Esme," Bella says to my mom.

"Thank you, just let me know when your ready to order."

I hand Bella a menu "I think I'll just have some spicy chicken and fries," she winks at me.

"I think I'll have the same." I call my mom over, she takes our order and brings us a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I know we've spoke a lot through the week, but how has work been etc?" Bella asks me.

"A little stressful to be honest but talking to you on an evening makes me forget about work."

She smiles "it makes me forget about everything."

"Everything? Really?" I raise a brow at her.

"Yeah," she chuckles. "I don't know how that happens but it does. I guess I just like talking to you... amongst other things. I feel we have a really good connection."

"I agree, Bella. Since you first rung my doorbell, I can't get you out of my mind. That will probably sound creepy to you but it's the truth. I've never and i mean never thought about someone so much in my life."

"It doesn't sound creepy Edward. I can't get you out of my head either," she pauses as my mom brings us our food. "I know every time we've seen each other it's turned into something," she stops and mouths "sexual," then carries on as normal "and I can't help that. Your gorgeous and I just can't get enough of you and I don't think I ever will get enough but I think we could have something really special." she looks down and starts picking at her chicken.

_I can't believe she has just said everything I wanted to say tonight._

I lift her chin up with my forefinger so she's looking into my eyes. "Bella, I feel the same. You've just said everything I wanted to say tonight. I believe we could have something special too. I want you to be mine." I say and then brush my lips against hers.

"Bella? Isabella Swan is that you?" I hear a man ask.

I pull away and Bella turns her head. I eyeball this douche that is stood at the side of my table.

"Oh my god, it is you," I pulls her up into a hug, she hugs him back.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him and then looks at me. I probably look confused, pissed off or something like that because she repositions herself away from the man.

I don't want her to think I'm some kind of possessive freak so I stand up and hold my hand out to the man "I'm Edward Cullen, you are?"

He takes my hand and gives it a firm shake "Mike, Mike Newton."

_**Oooooo I know it's a little bit of a cliffy, cuz Edward's in jail for killing Mr. Mike Newton and we have now finally met him. Just hang on in there with me cuz it's going to turn dark real quick I think lol. As always a review gets you a sneak peek at ch7 (when I start to wrote it) LOL. Thanks for reading.**_


	7. Jealousy And Ink

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Huge thanks to Karen as always, her little margin comments crack me up but I fear she hates my ass now! haha!**_

_**Big shout out to all my peeps on twitter, you can catch me on there twilife2011. There is plenty of fuckery and peen going round ha!**_

_**Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**EdwardPov:**_

_**March2009:**_

_Mike Newton?_ _Okay Edward enough of the jealousy._

It's hard to stop being jealous when my date's stood with a guy reminiscing about 'old times' instead of being sat with me. I tuck into my food and leave them too it. I don't want Bella to find about my biggest flaw on the first fucking date. I am and always have been a very jealous person. I don't know why that is but I had my heart broken a while ago and I'm extremely insecure now. I fell for Kate hard, did anything she wanted only for her to repay me by sleeping with Jacob fucking Black. Me and Jake got on well until that event happened and although it takes two to tango I blame him mostly. That's why there is a rift between us now. That's why I didn't want him near Bella because he will fuck anything, anytime of day and not give a rats ass about who he hurts in the process.

I'm just shovelling some spicy chicken in my mouth when Bella sits back down.

"Sorry about that, me and Mike go way back." She informs me.

"Don't worry about it," I say chugging down all of my wine from my glass.

"He's moving here from Seattle. He's a cop and my dad offered him a job at the station."

_How wonderful... not!_

"Oh, that was good of Charlie. So has your dad been in the force long?" I ask desperately trying to change the subject.

"Um, yeah. He became a cop long before I was born. My mom says it's the only thing he is truly good at. I have to disagree, he goes fishing a lot with Billy, Billy Black you know Jake's dad." _Ohh this date is getting better and better don't you think? _"Every time my dad came home, he brought enough fish back to feed half of Seattle." She laughs.

"So did you know Jake before you came here?" I ask totally fucking intrigued by this.

"Apparently we used to play together as kids but I can't remember. The party was the first time I'd seen him in like twenty years." she says taking a mouthful of food.

Satisfied with that answer I decide to drop the Jake subject and we finish our food. We spoke about Bella's job hunting and she has a few interviews in Port Angeles this coming week which she is excited about. I excuse myself from the table to go and pay my mom for the food and drinks.

"So, hows it going?" she presses for details.

"Good, thanks for this mom. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't be silly Edward, I'm not going to charge you. Bella's such a sweetheart and shes so beautiful. I hope this lasts I can see your made for each other."

"Well it's early days but I hope that's true. Okay mom we're going now so I'll see you tomorrow." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later honey."

Me and Bella walk back out to the car and get buckled in. I find myself staring at her _again. _I just can't help it sometimes. Her beauty almost takes my breath away. I unbuckle my seat belt, lean over and attach my lips to hers. A flood of electricity ripples through my body, bringing my insides alive. Her lips are so soft and inviting, they always make me want more. Bella struggles with her belt to get it loose. As soon as she does it, her hands are in my hair, pulling, tugging at it. Her body is pushing against mine, mine against hers trying to get closer. This kiss soon turns from soft and passionate to rough, needy and hot. I stop.

"We're outside my mothers restaurant," I state through staggered breaths.

Bella grins at me "where's your sense of adventure Edward?" shes says and then her lips are back on mine.

I didn't want to do this tonight, no, I did want to but I thought I could resist. How stupid am I? Bella throws me back into my seat and climbs on top of me. It's a little cramped so I reach down to lay my seat back. Bella's hands are fast to work on my shirt. She unbuttons it but leaves it on. My hands feel up her legs till I reach the hem of her dress. I push it up over her ass, grabbing at it. I realise she has no panties on again. My dick gets so hard that it's threatening to bust the zip on my trousers. I reach round and start to rub her pussy from behind, inserting a finger. She moans into my mouth. I feel her hands go straight to my waist and lets my cock free.

"I can't get enough of you Edward," she says while starting to stroke my cock.

"Your so fucking sexy." I say.

Her lips are back on mine as she moves up my body slightly and lines her hot pussy up with my hard dick. I feel her ease down onto me engulfing every inch of my cock with her warmth. She starts a slow steady rhythm, making sure my cock is nearly out of her before sliding back down on it again. My hands are firmly fixed to her ass cheeks. Her pace starts to get faster and harder till she is bouncing on my cock so hard she's screaming. She sits up and leans back with her hands resting on my thighs. Her hips start to roll so she is grinding her dripping pussy on my cock. I watch my dick sliding in and out of her. My hand comes in between us and I start to rub her swollen clit which makes her grind harder.

"Ohhh, Edward. I love riding your cock." She screams out.

Those words send a wave of ecstasy through me, I pull her to my chest, grab her ass cheeks hard and start bucking my hips up into her at a fast and hard pace. She is making all kinds of sexy noises above me and that only drives me more insane. I can feel my orgasm coming and I know Bella is tensing so shes close too. I push her up again.

"Bounce on my cock, you sexy bitch." I order her and she does.

As shes bouncing on me I grab her hips and pull her down hard onto my throbbing dick with every thrust. I feel her walls tighten around me as she rides out her orgasm. I tell Bella I'm ready to cum, she pulls herself off and starts to jerk my cock with both hands until my hot jets of cum shoot up all over my chest. My head flops back onto the head rest while I try to steady my breathing. I hear Bella chuckle and then feel her warm tongue on my chest. My eyes fly open and land on Bella licking every drop of cum off my chest.

When she's finished she looks up at me and smiles widely. I grab her head and kiss her hard, I can taste my own cum on her lips but I don't care. As Bella climbs back over to the passenger seat and I sit up, I realise we are still outside Isle Esme.

"Holy shit, I forgot we were still here." I say sitting up and sorting my clothes out.

Bella looks at me "I didn't, it was always in the back of my mind. You know the excitement that we could of been caught."

"Oh no. I just see the look on my mothers face if she'd of come out to the car." I say and laugh even though I would of been completely horrified.

I look to Bella who is sat silently looking out of the window. "Whats up?" I ask.

"I'm just thinking. Are we like officially dating now?" She asks me nervously.

I take her hand in mine "I think we are. Only if your sure, I want you Bella and you only." I lift her hand to my mouth and kiss it.

"Good, I want only you too."

"Well that's sorted then. Miss Isabella Swan, will you do my the great honour and be my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yes! Of course I will."

We share a long and sloppy kiss before I set of driving. I pull up Bella's drive and get out. I walk her to the door and kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," I tell her.

"No Edward, thank you." Her lips find mine fast. I don't deepen the kiss because I'm fully aware that Charlie is snooping out of the window which causes me to chuckle. I think it's going to take me a while to get into pappa Swan's good graces but I'm up for the challenge.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight Edward." she replies and head's into the house.

I get back into my car and head home. Tonight has been a success, I have what I wanted... Bella, and I'll be dammed if I let anyone take her away from me.

_**July2011:**_

Felix has been working me like a dog for the past few weeks. It's paying off though, my shoulders, chest and biceps are a lot bigger. My abs are looking more defined and my thighs... I could crack walnuts with these beauty's. Emmett was shocked when him, Jasper and my princess came to visit last week. He couldn't believe the way I was looking now, he goofed about when I get out we can be gym buddies. I just agreed, by the time I get out I'll be old, I won't want to go to the gym. Jasper wasn't really that interested in it, he was just glad I was doing okay and putting my head in to something while I was stuck in here.

Bella's jaw hit the fucking floor when she came in to see me two day's ago as did mine when I saw a clearly noticeable, perfectly round little bump. I spent the whole hour just touching, feeling, rubbing her stomach that was my unborn baby's safe haven. I even spoke to it which gained me some funny looks from the guards Volturi and Uley but fuck them, I was talking to my baby. Bella on the other hand was totally checking me out, I could see it in her eyes. She wanted me, which was both sexy and fucking frustrating 'cuz all I wanted to do was strip her off and make love to her.

Bella, my princess has somehow gotten even more sexier. Since she told me she was pregnant every time I see her she is just more and more beautiful, sexy, breathtaking. I never thought it was possible for her to look or feel any better but she does. Even when I kiss her, her lips are so much smoother, her skin looks more radiant and her ever growing stomach is the most beautiful thing I could wish for.

So today Felix has acquired some kind of fucking contraption that slightly resembles a tattoo gun. Yes, I'm letting him tattoo me. Felix is covered in them and he did most of them himself and they're awesome so I thought why not. I've always wanted tatts but never had the balls to get one. Since I've been working out, it's made me stronger not only physically but mentally. How much can it hurt?

"Edward, you have to be still. I haven't even started yet and your fidgeting like a fucker," Felix says a little aggravated.

"Okay, sorry." I say and sit as still as I possibly can. Perhaps I should have been better getting one on my back so I couldn't see what he's doing. I close my eyes.

"You ready?" He asks laughing.

"As I'll ever be, you kn-" I stop speaking when I feel sharp pricking in my chest and then burning. I open my eyes and look down to my left peck to Felix's hands and see blood, I feel faint, I squeeze my eyes shut and try to steady my breathing. I can here that bastard laughing at me but I ignore him and just concentrate on being still. After about ten minutes the pain is bearable and the area is kinda numb. I've relaxed a lot more now and was sort of enjoying it until he stops.

"All done," he says wiping over it with some damp tissue.

"Seriously? That was quick."

"Ed it's just a name, hardly a full sleeve which may I say would look fucking awesome on your ever growing arms," he laughs again and passes me a small mirror.

I take the mirror and put it in front of me so I could see the finished product. I was stunned, it looks so good. Now I have _Isabella _inscribed in shaded old English style writing over my chest right above my heart. She's the queen of my heart and always will be.

"Dude, thanks this looks awesome."

"Anytime! Try not to let the screws see it, they'll issue searches and shit and if they find this," he shakes the make-shift tatt gun at me "then it will take me forever to make a new one."

"I'll try my best to hide it," I promise him.

I can't stop looking at my wife's name that's etched onto my skin forever. I plan to have Felix add to it when our child is born and we've decided on a name.

Yard time was mental today. Me and Felix were just minding our own business, training when Marcus Suarez and his Mexican crew came over pushing there weight about. They're were just looking for trouble and usually no one bothers Felix but they had miraculously grown some kahunas and started pushing him about. I was just stood there I felt useless but I didn't want to get involved and chance me getting in to deeper shit than I was already in. Luckily some guards spotted the commotion and stopped it before it could of gotten out of hand.

I could really do with a cigarette right now but I've had to sacrifice stopping smoking to get into shape. That was Felix's only concern, he said he would not help me unless I gave it up so I did. I had no choice, Felix is the only person I have in here and I want him to help me the best he can so I had to give up. I feel better for doing so but I'm still craving it, I guess that will fade as time goes on. While I'm in here and have so much time on my hands to do nothing at all, I figured I would try and better myself for when I finally get out. Become a better man for my wife, my family but most of all for my child. Although I have what seems like forever to go in this place, I have something to look forward too and at the end of all this and I'm certain that I will have the support and love I need to make a fresh start.

**Thanks for reading :) As always a review gets you a sneaky peeky at the next chapter! I love you all!**


	8. Dropping A Birthday Bomb

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Big thanks to Karen AKA Jasper's woman for pre-reading this and just been so supportive of me and the story.**_

_**I want to thank all of you who are still with me on this story. It means a lot to me that you take time out of your day to read this and leave such good reviews. *blows kisses to you all* I'm sorry I didn't send teasers this time but I've wrote it and published it in the same day so thought it would be pointless.**_

_**Okay so here we go with ch8 that is mostly a BellaPov! I'ts crucial from now on to have a some regular Bella, to make the storyline stick and all come together in the end. So I hope you enjoy...**_

_**EdwardPov:**_

_**September2011:**_

Today is September thirteenth, Bella's birthday but also the day of her twenty week scan. She is coming in for a visit after the hospital. We've discussed and decided that we want to know the sex of the baby so hopefully she will find out today. Bella's baby bump has gotten exceptionally big these last few weeks but to me it only makes her look more beautiful. She thinks she's getting fat but she doesn't look to have put much weight on anywhere else. Women!

The past month has been interesting to say the least. The Mexicans have been on Felix's back, I honestly don't know what their beef is but I'm trying to bite my tongue. Me and Officer Uley have clashed more than once and I'm dying to smash his fucking teeth in. He knows how to push my buttons, he claimed that Bella, my wife Bella had been spending some time with Jacob, Jacob Black. I asked Bella about it but she says he's just trying to piss me off, she saw Jake once at Charlie's house but he was only there for an hour with his dad. I believe my wife one hundred percent, I just don't like the shit Uley spouts.

I hate the fact that it is my wife's birthday and I'm here. I can't even get her a present or touch her in my 'special' way. All I can do is lie here and relive the time where I could touch her, feel her, kiss her, feel my cock buried deep in her tight little pussy. I throw myself back onto my bunk and reach my hand down and wrap it around the width of my cock. Felix was right this is easy.

_**BellaPov:**_

_**September2011:**_

"Alice, I don't want a 'birthday gathering' and that is that." I almost shout at her. I swear to god I'm going to go fucking insane at any moment. Yes, it's my birthday but my Edward is caged up behind bars. Why in the fuck would I want to celebrate? Even if he wasn't I'm the size of an elephant not just a baby elephant but a big mamma elephant. I'm only twenty weeks but I can't see my feet, my boobs are like melons and they hurt. I've seen pregnant women at twenty weeks before and they've not been as big as me. It's just my luck that I'll have to push some kind of freakishly massive baby out of my vajayjay.

"Bella, it's just going to be family. We're all aware about Edward's situation but he would want you to celebrate your birthday." She says quirking a brow at me.

"Fine, whatever." I give in because I really can't be arsed arguing.

"Yay," she squeals and does her little jumpy, clappy hand thing.

"Okay, I'm going. I've got to go and pick my mom and Esme up."

"I'll see you later then, and I expect a text or a call. I need to know if I'm having a niece or a nephew so I can start shopping." She grins at me.

I just nod and walk out of the house. This kid is going to be spoilt rotten which I don't mind but if Alice thinks shes playing dress up every day with my child shes sadly mistaken. I get into the Mercedes, Edward's Mercedes and set off to go pick up my mom and Esme who are coming to my scan with me this morning. I like to drive Edward's car, I use it more than my own these days. I feel close to him I think. I miss him so much but I have to be strong for him, I can't break down, not now, not now we have a baby to consider. This is the situation we've been handed so we need to make the best of it.

I pull up outside my mom and dad's and I see her and Esme sat on the front porch drinking tea probably. They both smile widely at me and stand up. I roll my window down to get some fresh air, I've been having some kind of hot flushes lately they just come upon me from time to time and I'm just one hot mess.

"Charlie," I hear my mother bellow. "Bella's here. Me and Esme are going now, don't forget to do the dishes." she says before she shuts the door and they make their way to the car.

I laugh at the thought of my dad doing the dishes, as soon as my mom gets home she'll inspect them and he won't of done them properly so she'll just have to do them again herself.

"Hey sweetie," Esme greets as she enters the back seat of the car. "How are you feeling?"

"Fat." I say bluntly.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Bella, you look glowing." My mom says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Yes, I must agree with Renee, you are looking radiant these days," Esme comments.

"Well that's funny because I feel and look like utter shit." I snap and back up out of the driveway.

Mom and Esme just chuckle at my comment and then start getting giddy with each other that they're coming with me to find out the sex of their grandchild. I just try to block them out because in all honesty there is only one person I want by my side today, Edward, but fat chance of that happening. A few silent tears fall as I'm driving, luckily tweedle dum and tweedle dee don't notice. I pull into a parking spot near the hospital doors and we all exit the car.

As we sit in the waiting room I'm seriously regretting bringing these two. They're so excited and I'm so fucking miserable. I mean I'm happy that I'll see mine and Edward's baby again and know whether we'll be having a daughter or a son but I want Edward here. Knowing that I'll see him soon though puts my mind at rest.

The doctor calls me in and we all enter a dim lit room and I lay on the bed.

"So Mrs. Cullen how have you been feeling?" The doc asks.

"Fine, I'm surprised my back has not give way yet though."

He chuckles and looks at some paperwork "Your here for your twenty week scan is that correct?" I nod "Well you do look pretty big for twenty weeks, it's probably just all water but we shall have a proper look and take baby measurements during the ultrasound."

I nod my head again. The doc lifts up my top exposing my swollen abdomen and squirts his cold gel over it. He then takes his little machine thingy and starts rolling it around with one hand and pressing buttons on the big machine with his other. After about ten minutes of doing that he calls for another doctor to come in and they're looking at the screen closely. I look to my mother and Esme who look horrified because they can see the screen. Somethings wrong. I fight back the tears.

"What? What is it? Whats wrong with my baby? Tell me now!" I demand.

Both doctors look at me. Then one of them turns the screen around to me, my eyes go straight too it. I can see a heartbeat, that's all I was looking for but then... no this can't be...

"Mrs. Cullen, your babies are just fine." he says grinning at me like a fucking fool.

"Babies? I'm having twins?" I ask although I can clearly see two babies on that fucking screen.

"Yes, that explains why your so big. Congratulations." The doc says.

"Ohh ,Bella, honey, that's wonderful news." My mother says, tears streaming down her face.

Esme takes hold of my hand, also crying "congratulations, who'd of thought it?" she chuckles.

I'm just laid here in some kind of shock. I feel tears running down my face but I can't speak. My eyes are glued to the screen.

"I can clearly see the sex of the babies, would you like to know?" Doc says while he's still fiddling with his machine.

"Um... yes, we'd like to know please." I answer him.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I'm pleased to tell you that you have the best of both worlds. This baby here at the front" he points to the screen "Is a boy." I can clearly see that. "And then the smaller baby here, to the back" he points again. "Well this is a little girl."

I can't believe I'm carrying twins. A baby girl and a baby boy. I'm so overwhelmed right now. Mom and Esme rush off to go call everyone I'll be surprised if they don't take out a front page spread across 'The Forks Times'. I'm in the room for another twenty minutes talking to the doc, he says I'll need to see the midwife more often and just to rest up as I'm going to get a lot bigger. I thank him and leave the room. Mom and Esme are squealing on their cell phones but follow me out to the car. On the way back they are talking about the twins. Mine and Edward's twins but I'm yet to say anything. I don't think it's sinking in just yet. Once I've dropped them off I promise I'll see them at Esme and Carlisle's tonight and set off towards the prison to visit Edward.

I sit in the visiting room fidgeting, my nerves are shot. I'm holding the ultrasound picture in my hand that clear shows both our babies. I see Edward walking towards me and _DAYUUUMMM _looks like my body isn't the only one growing around here. Edward looks fucking hot. He's got muscle popping out everywhere. I feel the heat starting to build under my skin. I'm turned on, just looking at him makes me wanna cum.

I stand up and wait for him to reach me, when he does, he eyes my stomach and then envelopes his arms around me. I give him a kiss and then sit down opposite him.

"Baby, I've missed you so much. How are you? Hows the baby? Growing I see." He eyeballs my stomach again. "Happy birthday," he adds.

"Thanks, I've missed you too. We are all fine," I say using both hands to rub my belly. "Here, this is for you," I say handing him the picture. I decide that I'll let him find out for himself that I have two babies growing inside me instead of one.

He takes the picture and looks at it adoringly. I see his tears start to build up in his eyes. Then a look of confusion takes over his face and he starts to turn the picture around and look at it in different positions. He lifts his eyes to look at me "Bella, there's two babies on here. I think the hospital have given you the wrong picture." He says handing me it back.

"Edward, look at the name, date of birth on the picture." I tell him.

He looks and then his jaw hits the floor... "I-what? How? Seriously... we have t-twins?" he mutters.

"Yeah, twins. Two babies. A boy and a girl." I smile when I see the look on Edwards face, a look of pure love as he looks at the picture again.

"A girl and a boy, I can't believe it." He wipes tears away from his face.

"Tell me about it. I wasn't expecting it at all. Both our moms were there too, they're a little more than excited."

Edward stands up and picks me up from the chair I'm sat on spinning me around, mumbling things about how happy he is through his sobs. He kisses me hard on the lips and I melt into him.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella," he sets me back on my own feet and then kneels before me. "And you two," he palms my stomach with both hands "I love you more than you will ever imagine." He starts kissing my baby bump all over. I giggle at him being a goofball.

"We all love you too babe." I tell him before giving him another quick kiss and sitting back down.

I sit there while Edward cries into his hands. Happy tears. My husband is overwhelmed, just like I was. The only difference is Edward is not afraid to show his emotions it's one of the many reasons I love him so much. Me on the other hand I fight the emotions constantly. I don't know why I just have always done it.

"Bella, you know that when I get out of here, I'm going to make all of this up to you, all three of you. I never meant to kill him and end up in here, he was hurting you. I had to stop him." He starts to sob again.

"Shhh, Edward. I know you didn't. I don't blame you. Your my hero, do you understand. I love you so much and I will always stand by your side no matter what. Don't worry about the past anymore. We've so much to look forward too, we'll make it work I promise." I take his hand and kiss it. I know Edward loathes himself for what he did but it can't be changed. I need to be the strong one in the marriage right now and help him through this.

The buzzer sounds, meaning end of visitation. I stand up and embrace my husband "I love you, don't ever forget it."

"I love you too, I still can't believe we are having twins," he rubs my belly again "I'll see you two soon. Daddy loves you." As he spoke the words my heart melted. I can feel the tears threatening to spill but I hold them back until I'm safely away from the visiting room.

I rush to the car and as soon as I'm in I can't hold back anymore. I sob tears for Edward and my unborn babies. Once I've recovered from my mini breakdown I head home to get ready. As I exit the car outside my house I can feel eyes on me, I look around frantically. I feel uncomfortable. My eyes land on a dark figure stood in the trees, I try to focus by blinking several times but when I look again it's gone. I convince myself that I'm just paranoid and delusional, all part of my pregnancy. I mean no one would actually be watching me... would they?

_**Okay so thanks for reading, but I really need feedback from this chapter and how your liking Bella and the things that have occurred throughout the chapter. I know it's a little sketchy but it needs to be this way. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll answer them as long as I'm not giving too much away.**_


	9. Proposal

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Big big thanks to my shag-a-licious Karen AKA Jasper's woman. For pre-reading and giving me her honest opinions on chapters and her fuck-awesome comments... you rock woman! **_

_**Okay so we have another BellaPov now. Like I said we will be seeing a lot more of her over the next few chapters. But she's awesome so it's all good.**_

_**BellaPov:**_

_**September thirteenth 2011:**_

Putting the feeling of being watched out of my head, I entered my house, that of course I shared with Edward. When we married we decided to stay in Edward's house instead of moving somewhere new. I was still next door to my mom and dad and we were not far from Esme and Carlisle's. I did however re-decorate,so it looked and felt more homely instead of a bachelor pad. It's quite a big house four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, dining room and sitting room and a large basement that we made into a games room slash movie room.

I drew a bath, removed my clothes and lowered my ever growing body into the hot, soothing water. I needed to relax if I was going to get through tonight. As I rubbed the bubbles from the bath over my swollen abdomen that is carrying twins I felt the babies move. I sat up a little startled. I had felt like little flutters in the pit of my stomach but this was like kicking. I stared down to my baby bump and could clearly see my babies moving around inside of there. It looked weird but felt wonderful. I cradled my belly and then the tears came. Tears of happiness, tears of sadness, tears for my unborn babies, tears for Edward, tears for everything. I spent half an hour just sobbing to myself, it was the first time I'd really broken down about all of this. After a while I washed and dressed, deciding to pull myself together for the families sake. They're all going to be so excited by the news of the twins so I have to show a front. Alice and Rose have already been texting me getting on my case about names and shit, but, whatever.

As I walked into to Esme's, Alice had done one of her spectacular numbers on my ass again... small... my ass... well my ass isn't small anymore but you know what I mean. Everyone rushed around me congratulating me. It was overwhelming to a certain extent.

"I see my brother has got some serious super spunk, huh, Bells?" Emmett teases nudging my shoulder.

I laughed and blushed at the same time "it would definitely seem that way." I say back and if my mom and dad hadn't of been there I would of called him a fucking asshole, but my mother and father still thinks that the sun shines out of my ass.

Emmett had brought his long term girlfriend Victoria, Jasper and Lauren were here, Rose and James- the recently engaged couple- were here too. Alice had invited a date which surprised me, Tyler his name is. He's the first date shes had since her and Seth broke up. My dad had also brought Jake, do not ask my why because I have no fucking idea. Jake has been trying to get fresh with me and I don't like it one bit. Christ, I'm five months pregnant with twins to my husband that I adore. Does that motherfucker honestly think that anything is going to happen? Because he's seriously mistaken but I smile and exchange pleasantries with him.

Me and the father will be having words later that's for sure but for now I'm smiling and trying to enjoy myself for their sakes. They're all so happy and it makes me happy.

After Alice has stopped blabbering on at me about vitamins and healthy eating, I excuse myself and head over to Rose, who is beaming.

"Hey, I'm so excited for you and my brother. Twins. I can't believe it. A niece and a nephew." She smiles widely. "Me and James have been talking about children but decided we'll wait until after the wedding to start trying."

"Oh, Rose, that's great news. So have you set a date yet?" I ask truly interested. Rose has had some really bad luck in the past and has been through some shit but then she met James, he's made everything better for her. He popped the question just over a month ago and she's been so happy ever since.

It makes me think back to when Edward proposed to me...

_**September thirteenth 2009:**_

I've been dating Edward for just over seven months and they've been the best seven months of my life. He's just amazing. And the sex is out of this fucking world. I've never had orgasm's like it... that tongue... and Christ-those fingers but most of all... that cock... beautiful thick cock. I could just look at it and admire it all day and then of course I'd jump the fuck on it. I still can not get enough of this man. We declared our love for each other after five months and are hardly ever apart, only when we're working.

I've been working for Edward's dad, Carlisle. He owns a doctors office in Port Angeles now after retiring from the contracting business and handing the reigns to Edward and well, I'm the therapist there. has been trying to find one for a while and said something along the lines of "You, Bella, have been sent to us by the angels." Which of course made me laugh hysterically. I never understood how Carlisle could go through all of his medical training, graduate and then leave it and build up a contracting business. I guess I'll have to ask him one day because I'm fucking curious.

So today is my birthday, my twenty-fifth birthday and Edward is taking me out somewhere. He won't tell me where 'cuz my Edward just loves to surprise me. I'm sure he only does this surprise shit because he knows I don't like them. Alice has insisted that she gets her little hands on me. I'm currently sat in my bathroom while she applies shit to my face, I don't mean actual shit. I mean makeup something I never really wear.

"Do you want me to go and fetch you a trowel, Alice? You'll be able to plaster more of that shit on then." I arch my brow at her through the mirror.

"Very funny Bella, it may feel like there's a lot on there but it's just a little bit I promise. Now stop fucking moaning and let me make you beautiful for my brother." She gets back to work.

"Cheeky bitch, so you can _make _me beautiful? Your saying you don't already think I am?" I tease.

"No! You know I'm not saying that. Just tonight is special, you want to look your best." She gasped and covered her mouth like she'd just said something wrong.

"Special?" I question myself more than Alice. "Alice, do you know something I don't? I know that look."

"Nope. Nothing at all. I just want you to look fabulous. it is your birthday after all."

I decide to just leave it at that. Knowing Edward, he's probably got some extravagant fucking evening planned. I like the smaller things in life but Edward likes me to have the bigger things. Yes, I know Edward is wealthy but it's not his money I'm interested in, it's him, his personality and that cock. Carlisle pays me well but, I just prefer to save money instead of spend it. Edward says I'm the love of his life and he likes to spoil me, I deserve it... apparently. At first when he would buy me gifts, I'd argue and tell him that he didn't have too but he insisted. I just accept them graciously now, it makes life a helluva lot easier.

Edward went fishing with my dad the other day which shocked the shit out of me. Edward's not the fishing kinda guy. He said that he thought it would be good for him to get to know my dad better. News to me that was, because after the first month of dating and my dad had gotten over his overprotective father phase, they got on really well. When they got back they were both in really good moods. My dad was smiling like a mental patient and Edward was all giddy and fucking childlike. I didn't ask why they were being so weird, I just put it down to some kind of fishing high.

Alice left the room so that I could slip into my dress. It's jade green, the same colour as my mans eyes. Fuck... those eyes. The length is short, mid thigh. And it has one sleeve that goes over my shoulder leaving the other one bare. I opt for comfort on my feet and slip on some cute black flats. I walk downstairs to my mother and Alice gushing over how stunning I look... again... whatever. When the doorbell chimes my stomach does flips, like every time I know that Edward is near. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and my panties get soaked without even clapping eyes on him.

Instead of him coming in so mother and Alice can gush some more and make a fucking show of themselves I head to the front door. As soon as Edward's eyes land on me, they light up. He has a look of utter amazement and a look of 'I'm going to fucking devour you' which is fine by me. Edward is so fucking beautiful, I have to slap myself in the face sometimes to make sure that this is all not some kind of torturous dream. His face is so cut and defined, that jaw... Christ that is like porn in itself. Then there's his eyes, a sea of green that I swim in right to his soul. Then there's his fingers, body, firm ass and that cock... l would explain them but I'm already soaking and if I get onto talking about that cock then... that will be an awkward situation for my mother to see, not to mention it would ruin my dress.

"Good evening, Ms Swan." He greets me, his voice oozing with sex appeal.

"Evening," I say taking his hand and stepping out of the house.

I turn to see my mother and Alice perving out of the curtains. When they see me looking they shut the fast thinking I wouldn't see them. And I just know they're giggling like fucking kids behind them. Edward opens the door for me to get in the car and then get in himself.

"You look fucking amazing." He says, his eyes roaming all over my body. "Happy birthday," he kisses me deep and I melt. When the kiss ends he grins at me "you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I say unenthusiastically.

Edward laughs and sets off to where the fuck ever we are going. The drive is filled with us talking about some deals that Edward had made and him trying to get information out of me on some of my patients, which as much as I'm in love with Edward I cannot break patient confidentially no matter how adorable Edward looks pouting at me.

"Have you taken a wrong turn?" I ask when I realise he's driving towards La Push.

"No, I'm fully aware of where I'm going." he tells me, giving nothing away.

I have no idea why he would want to go near the reservation where Jake lives. Him and Jake do not get on at all. Some bullshit about Jake slept with Edwards girlfriend a few years back and well, Edward just can't let it go. I find that Jake is okay, he's never done anything wrong to me so I don't see why I shouldn't be amicable with him. After all his dad and my dad are best friends so I feel I have to make an effort. I know Edward doesn't like it, I can see it in his eyes but he'll just have to deal with it.

I breath a sigh of relief when he drives straight past the turning for the reservation and heads for the beach. He pulls up and gets out. Once I'm out I look at him confused.

"Relax," he puts his arm around me "take a walk with me." We both start to walk down and onto the beach. I take my shoes off loving the feeling of sand beneath them... reminds me of all the vacations I had in Phoenix, Arizona visiting Grandma Swan.

The moon is high in the sky, lighting up the choppy water of the sea. The air is cool but not cold.

"It's a beautiful night." I say looking up at Edward who now looks nervous as hell. "whats up?" I ask.

He looks to me and gives me a perfect smile "nothing I just want tonight to be perfect."

I nod my head, not quite knowing what to say. I look away from Edward and out over the beach and I can see a small fire not so far ahead of us. As we walk silently towards it and we get closer I can see blanket laid out with a picnic basket at the side. I see the small fire pit the flames setting a glorious glow around where the blanket lay.

"Edward, this is beautiful." I comment looking in awe at all the rose petals that are scattered around.

"You really think?" He asks nervously.

"Yes," I take a seat on the blanket and pat the space at the side of me for Edward to sit. He does.

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." I say kissing his cheek but he still looks tense.

"I'm glad you like it," he says opening the basket which is filled with all kinds of fruit and whatnot.

He then pour us a glass of champagne each and hands me one. He then drops a strawberry in each each glass. I feeling of complete happiness rushes through me. A feeling of complete and utter love and devotion for this man that sits beside me. We sip our champagne and make small talk for a while. Edward stands up.

"Bella, I can't wait any longer. There's something I need to say, to ask" he scratches his head, takes a deep breath and then gets down onto one knee.

_Oh, Christ._

_Jesus fucking Christ._

_In the name of all things holy._

"Bella, before you my life was a moonless night. Very dark but there were starts-points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy and there was beauty and still is. So after asking your fathers permission, I'm on one knee and presenting you with a ring," he pulls out a small black box. "This ring was my grandmothers," he opens the box and my jaw hangs to the floor, I'm speechless, I don't even think I'm breathing. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

I'm flabbergasted, I'm just staring at the ring and then to Edward. I'm not speaking and I should be. I see a tear roll down over Edward's face and right then I knew my answer.

"Yes," I choke out no louder than a whisper. "Yes, yes, yes." I say louder, lunging myself at Edward kissing him all over his face. I can feel my tears on my face and I can see his tears on his. Edward manages to swap roles so he's now hovering over me kissing me so passionately. he pulls away and grabs for the ring. I hold my hand out as he places the ring on my finger. It's an oval shape, encrusted with rows of diamonds. It's breathtaking.

Edwards lips are fast to find mine again. I get lost in this kiss. My hands in his hair, legs around his waist. He starts to ghost kisses down my jaw, neck, collar bone.

"..Beautiful," He say between kisses.

"I love you." I breath out.

"I love you too, Let me make love to you."

Like he has to fucking ask. I make quick work at hitching my dress up and removing my panties. Edward un-does his pants and is quick to find my entrance. Fuck the foreplay tonight, tonight I need to feel him, feel him connected to me. Both of us as one. His cock slowly enters me and we both let out collective moans of appreciation. Edward starts to slide his length in and out of me at an agonizingly slow pace but I relish in the feeling. Our foreheads are pressed together and my eyes are firmly fixed to his and his to mine. We made love under the stars for hours and I realised that I am the luckiest woman to ever walk the earth.

And I was soon to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

_**Thank you all for reading please leave me a review good or bad. Your thoughts and feelings mean a lot to me. Please stay with me on this journey as there is a bigger plot line and I keep putting little hints in each chapter I don't know if anyone is working it out yet but I 'd love to know your theories! Also what you think on my coupling... I switched it up.**_


	10. Wedding Plans and Suspicion

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**

**Big thanks to Jasper's woman for pre-reading, your thoughts and comments mean the world to me.**

**Big shout out to all my readers/reviewers and my sexies on twitter you all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. I know it's been a while since last update but I will try and get them out quicker.**

_**EdwardPov:**_

_**October 2009:**_

Proposing to Bella was the most nerve-racking thing I've ever had to do in my life. I thought at one point I was going to have a heart attack. The fact that she accepted is the reason why I haven't been able to stop smiling all day. My jaw and cheeks are aching but I don't give a fuck. My mom, Bella, Renee and Alice have already thrown themselves into wedding plan mode. The date is set for the tenth of July, nine months from now. The only thing I have to do is show up... and foot the bill of course.

We've been dating for around seven months and it's honestly been the best seven months of my life. When Kate, how do I put this... ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped all over it with her eight inch heel by sleeping with Jacob motherfucking Black, I thought I would never look, speak to or trust a woman ever again. Then along comes Bella, the sweetest, hottest, most endearing woman to ever grace this earth. Bella is like a breath of fresh air. I can talk to her about everything and nothing all at once. It's easy being with her.

We are always busy and stressed with work but as soon as we're together all the bullshit disappears. It's me and her, no one else... that is of course, until Black or Newton appear out of fucking nowhere. They are really starting to piss me off now. I like to think of myself as calm and collected but those fuckers are pushing it and I'm about to lose my shit.

Bella has told me on several occasions that Mike has made a move on her. She sees him at the store, he hangs out at her house all the time, claiming he's there to see Charlie. He's asked her out a few times but Bella being the sweet girl she is has let him down gently but he is a persistent bastard and I don't like it, not one fucking bit.

As for Black, he just makes my skin crawl. Whenever me and Bella are on a date or just hanging out he's there. It can't just be a coincidence-as Bella says-because he's literally wherever we are when we ain't home. The only reason I haven't said anything is because Bella doesn't want to start any trouble. I love that woman more than my own life or any other fuckers for that matter and so I listen to her. But they are getting on my last nerve and my patience is wearing thin.

"Oi, Edward are you listening?" My fiance asks.

I shake my head of my thoughts. "Um, yes of course I am."

She glares at me. "Okay if you were listening, what colour scheme have we decided on for the wedding?"

_Shit._

_Fuck._

_Edward, why weren't you listening?_

I hesitated. "Yellow and white?" I say optimistically. I don't give a rats ass what the colour scheme is as long as Bella walks her cute little ass down the aisle and says 'I do'.

"So you wasn't listening." She scoffs.

This is the precise moment I realise that my sister has turned my soon to be wife in to a monster.

"I'm sorry baby, I was miles away. My brain is just working overtime. I have this huge project at work as you know and I can't shake it out of my head." I lie because I ain't going to tell her that the fucking douche duo were on my brain. I know she is getting fed up with my theories. Although I do have an extensive workload now.

Damon and Elena Salvatore, owners of one of the countries leading hotel chain-Salvatore's- have come to me looking to expand. Don't get me wrong this is a huge project but it requires a lot of work. I have a budget now, so today has been spent buying material, labour, equipment, hiring engineering vehicles and tools. Plus I've had to find and hire specialized sub-contractors because the job is just too big for myself and my team to oversee alone.

"I know Edward, and I'm happy that you have landed this job. I only asked for an hour of your time so I would appreciate it if you would at least listen to what Alice and myself have to say. After all this is your wedding too." She snaps.

_Jesus Christ is she on the rag?_

"Okay, I'm listening. So what colour scheme have we decided on?" I smile genuinely at the beauty that is Isabella Swan soon to be Cullen.

Alice picks a giant book up and walks around my kitchen table to me, then slams it down in front of me. "Moody much?" I snicker.

"Edward, I agreed to help Bella with these arrangements to make your wedding stunningly beautiful. Now don't get fucking smart with me." She slaps the back of my head and I just laugh. "These are the swatches of the colours we will use. Bella's dress is obviously going to be white."

I snorted. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Shut the fuck up! Bella's shoes, the bridesmaids dresses and your waistcoat will be cobalt blue as with the groomsman's waistcoats. The flowers and decor will also be white and cobalt blue." She rambles on. I must say the colours are perfect. I always have associated blue with Bella because the colour is always so perfect on her. Even though she will be wearing white I'm definitely in favour of the colour scheme.

"It's perfect." I say and look to Bella who is smiling at me.

"Yep, that's what I thought. So have you chosen your best man yet?" Bella asks.

"I'm having three. You have your three bridesmaids so I want Emmett, Jasper and James." I smirk.

Emmett and Jasper for the simple fact that they're my brothers. James I picked because he has been a really good friend of mine since childhood. We don't see each other often unless we both are hanging out with Em and Jazz but we know that if either of us needs something or is in trouble, we got each others back. That is what friendship is about, even if you don't see someone everyday or they move to the other side of the fucking world, you know you can count on them for anything.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to choose just one." She laughs.

Alice and Bella get back to flowers and menus. I excuse myself and go join my brothers who are taking advantage of my TV and DVD's. Which has become a regular fucking occurrence these days. I sit in my recliner and start to watch the godfather which they have on. Ahhh Tony Montana, life in the mafia... I wonder how that life could be.

"Lillies or Roses?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"I have no fucking idea. The colour scheme is white and cobalt blue if that's any interest to you." I deadpan.

"Edward, you've been in there with them two wedding planning psycho's for three hours and you only know the colours?" He replies.

"Bella is so gunna have your balls later." Jasper says.

"I got other things on my mind."

"Like what?" Emmett grabs the remote and switches off the TV.

They both stare at me. "I'm probably blowing everything out of proportion here but Black and Newton are making me paranoid."

"Paranoid?" Jasper repeats.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Em asks.

"Well Newton won't leave Bella the fuck alone. He keeps asking her out on dates and hanging at her house with the chief. I think he has an ulterior motive. I just don't trust him. As for Black, he is there every time I motherfucking turn around. I mean everywhere me and Bella are, there is Black looking and fucking smirking. I don't know what his problem is. Emmett he's your bumboy, what do you think his game is?"

He holds his arms up in front of him. "Whoa, brother I don't bum. I don't know if he's playing a game, it could be just a coincidence. I mean Forks is a pretty small town."

"Yeah, that's what Bella says. I just get a feeling that something is going to happen. It's all too weird. Have you ever seen Jake with Newton?" I ask Em.

"No, I don't think they know each other. I'm with Jake a lot and he's never mentioned this Mike douche. I think you are indeed being paranoid but I'll rough that Newton up, trying to steal my bro's woman, not on my fucking watch." He says.

"Not cool, Emmett, he is a police officer. You would be stupid to even consider that." Jasper interjects.

"Jasper is right. He would just sling you in jail. And I need you here seen as you, Jasper and James are going to be my best man, or best men if you prefer." I just throw it out there.

Emmett gasps. "Really? Ohh fuck bro. Thanks man, it means a lot." He jumps up and grabs me off my chair into a man hug.

"Edward, dude. That's awesome. Thanks." Jasper says and joins in the hug. We look like a right set of idiots but I didn't care as much as these two fuckers piss me off, they are my brothers and I love them.

"No problemo, I mean who else would I have asked?"

"Hmm, I dunno Eddie. I was getting scared, for a minute there I thought you was gunna ask Black and Newton." He guffawes.

"Right on." Jasper shouts and starts laughing too.

"You fuckers." I say and then we end up play fighting in the middle of the room.

**BellaPov:**

**October2009:**

I never in a million years thought I would be throwing myself into wedding plans. Let alone my fucking wedding plans. Invitations, flowers, menu's, venue's,colour schemes, dresses, shoes, suits, rings and every other girlie thing you could imagine. I have definitely surprised myself. I don't expect Edward to be into all this but if I can do it then the least he could do was listen to me. Edward, Alice and I have been sat around Edward's kitchen table for going on three hours and he hasn't said a word. My eyes kept looking at him and I could see he was deep in thought about something... that brow of his furrows... and I was getting annoyed.

I asked him what the colour scheme was, of course he didn't know. I ranted at him for a minute and then he payed attention to Alice as she showed him the colour swatches which he agreed was the perfect colours. He then excused himself to go join his brothers.

Since he left, me and Alice have ordered the invites and have set up a food tasting session.

"I'll be right back, I need to pee." I tell Alice and head upstairs.

When I finish I head back down. I overhear Edward saying something about Mike Newton. I stop and listen because I'm a nosey bitch like that.

"Well, Newton won't leave Bella the fuck alone. He keeps asking her out on dates and hanging at her house with the chief. I think he's an ulterior motive. I just don't trust him. As for Black, he's there every time I motherfucking turn around. I mean everywhere me and Bella are, there's Black looking and fucking smirking. I don't know what his problem is. Emmett he's your bumboy, what do you think his game is?" Edward says.

I wish he would just fucking drop this. He's paranoid, Mike's at my house because him and my dad are close. Sure he's asked me out a few times, all of which I declined because I'm with Edward and I love Edward. Mike gets that now. Seeing Jacob is just coincidence, I'm sure of it. Why would Jake want to follow us around? It's stupid and Edward needs to cut it out because his obsession with this is driving me insane. I don't hang around to see what else is said between the Cullen boys.

"So I think we are all wedding planned out for the day." Alice announces.

I gasp. "I'm shocked Alice Cullen."

"Very funny, Bella. But even the most prestigious, wedding planner extraordinaire needs a break. Anyhow, I gotta go get ready for my date with Seth." She chirps.

"Oh that's right, it's date night with Seth Black. Enjoy yourself and call me tomorrow I need details." I grin.

Oh that's another thing that my husband to be is not happy with, Alice and Seth. They are a great couple and Seth is a real darling but Edward doesn't trust his as far as he could throw him.

_Whatever._

"Yes, I'll be sure to call and let the pervert know the details." She giggles and kisses my cheek.

When Alice leaves, I pour myself a glass of wine to take to the bath with me. On my way past I pop my head through the door to see what the guys are up to. They are wrestling on the floor.

"Hey." I shout. "I'm going for a bath. Don't hurt yourselves." I wink.

"Okay baby." Edward shouts while Emmett sits on his head.

"Oooo, yeah baby, okay baby, love ya long time baby." Emmett mocks Edward.

Jasper just raises his hand to wave at me. He unfortunately is at the bottom of the pile with Edward on top of him and them Emmett on top of Edward. It's all pretty surreal if I'm honest. Before I met Edward, he told me that he never used to just hang with his brothers. He said he was always too busy with work and he found his brothers too juvenile for their ages. Since I have come along Edward seems to be more carefree and has a helluva lot more fun. Yes, he still gets stressed as hell at work but I make sure I'm here when he gets back to relax him.

_Yeah, I get the cock._

Mine an Edward's sex life is pretty amazing. I thought that it would fade somehow but it hasn't, if anything it has gotten more exciting. We do literally do it at any chance we get.

I roll my eyes and head up to the bathroom. Turning on the bath taps I turn to the sinks. I can't help notice that almost all of my things have just ended up over here. I've been staying here most nights and every time I do I bring things over and they just stay here.

Once my bath is ready, I slip out of the days clothes and submerse myself in the hot,soothing water. I take a sip of my wine before setting it back down on the side and shutting my eyes. I stayed like that for about ten minutes just clearing my mind from work and the wedding.

"Hey, I finally got rid of those fuckers." Edward pops his head round the door.

I chuckle. "Looked like you were having-dare I say it-fun."

"Yeah, I guess they ain't all that bad. They were thrilled when I asked them to be my best men at our wedding." He says as he perches his cute ass on the edge of the bath taking his shoes off.

"That's good. You joining me?" I ask.

"Too fucking right." Is what he says, stripping off.

Edward climbs in the bath at the opposite side, facing me. I wrap my legs around his waist and trail my fingers over the contours of his chest.

"I love you." He tells me.

I smile. "I love you too." I say and then crash my lips to his.

The kiss starts of sweet but soon turns hot and needy. My hands are all over him. I can never get enough of this man. He pushes his cock into my center to let me know how good I make him feel.

_That damn cock._

He leans me back and pulls one of my legs up around his as he positions the cock ready to take me. "Your beautiful." He says pushing his length inside me. My pussy engulfs him and I moan out at the sudden feeling of completion. That's what Edward does, he completes me. Our body's start rocking together, moans and groans escaping from our mouths. Edward grabs a hold of the edge of the bath and starts to thrust into me harder, bath water sloshing out of the tub all over the floor but I don't give a fuck.

"Yes, fuck. Yes, Edward. Give it to me." I mumble.

He lets go of the tub and lifts both of my legs up over his shoulders, and starts to fuck me deeper and deeper with every stroke.

"Oh, Bella, you're so fucking tight." He growls.

I start screaming in ecstasy as my climax approaches. It ripples through me like a fucking tornado. Edward is soon to follow, shooting his hot jets of cum deep inside of me.

When we've come down from our sexual induced high, we wash each other then get our and towel dry each other. As we get in bed I notice that Edward is in deep concentration mode again.

"Whats up?" I query.

He looks at me. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just want you to know that you are mine and I am yours. I love you so fucking much Bella, I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone else. That's why I've decided to confront those two dodgy motherfuckers next time I see them." Edward says with finality.

_Here we go again with operation douche duo-as Edward likes to call them._

"Fine, Edward. If it will make you feel better and stop you from being so damn paranoid then go for it."

I was so sick of this shit now. The sooner he got this shit of his chest the better.

**Thank you for taking your time to read this. Please leave me a little review and tell me your thoughts on Edward's situation on the douche duo LOL.**

**Until the next time...**


	11. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; All rights belong to SM.**

**HUGEEEEE thanks to Jasper's woman for her pre-reading and all the help she has given me on this chapter to make it just right.**

**We are starting to delve deeper into this story now, I hope all of my beautiful readers/reviewers love this chapter as much as I do.**

**Edward:**

**October2009:**

Date night.

I love date night, you know why?

Because I get to wine and dine my wife to be.

Bella and myself decided that we would specify one night a week for us to go out on a date. Taking it in turns to determine what we would do. Last week Bella took me tenpin bowling and then to see a movie. It was adequate but I can do better for sure. It had become a little competition between us. It was all in good fun and we enjoy our nights out together immensely.

"Emmett, don't you have a home to go to?" I catechize my brother, who spends most of his nights slobbing out on my couch.

"Bro, ease off. Vic is busting my balls at home. I just need a break. These days she's only interested in my dick. All this pregnancy bullshit is pissing me off. We have specific days and times when we have to fuck...like a schedule. I mean...what the fuck is that all about?" He rambles.

Emmett and Victoria have been dating for a while and are now trying to get pregnant, it just isn't working. They went to have some tests done at the hospital and Vic has a low egg count or some shit. So they have given her a ovulation calender which should help them get the sperm to the egg and get her pregnant successfully. They've only been together about five months and they're already moved in with each other and talking babies.

"Well can't you go to Jasper's or mom and dads? Why are you trying for a baby anyway? You've not even been together that long." I say exasperated.

"Hell no! Jasper has always got some whore at his place and mom is busting my balls just as much as Vic. We've known each other for years and fucked like a hundred times. I've always had feelings for her and her me...but we were both to stubborn to say anything. I honestly love the idea of being a father and I do believe that Vic is the woman for me I-I..." He rubs his face. "I wish life was simpler."

Jesus Christ. I can almost hear the violins playing.

Somebody hand me a gun, so I can shoot myself in the head.

"Yeah, don't we all." I say nonchalantly. "I'm going to pick Bella up for our date. The spare key is on the kitchen unit for when you decide to leave." I tell him and leave.

Don't get me wrong, I feel sorry for him but in all seriousness the dude has to just pull himself together and work his shit out with Victoria not me. What the hell am I supposed to do? I have my own shit to deal with.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And then she said that I'm not even allowed to see it until the day of the wedding. Alice seems to forget that this is my damn wedding." Bella says, clearly pissed off.

"Well, tell my over insatiable sister to back the fuck off! How the hell can she tell you that you're not allowed to see your wedding dress before the morning of the actual fucking wedding. I'm going to call her." I pull out my cell.

"Edward, don't. It's fine. I'll sort it myself." She asserts me while digging in to her ice cream.

We had been for a stroll along the river tonight, stopping off at a little wine bar on the river front before making our way back to Port Angeles. Bella wanted ice cream so I've brought her to the best ice cream joint around...'Aro's'...his shit is...top dollar.

I was just about to speak, when I saw movement out near my car through the window. I squint my eyes to try and see better and there he was that fucking Newton, standing there bold as fucking brass.

Now is my chance. I want to know what his game is.

"Hey, babe. I'm just going to go for a quick smoke while you finish your ice cream okay? I'll be back in a minute." I tell Bella.

She nods in response while she continues to devour her ice cream.

I march my ass right out of the front door and stalk over to a now smirking Newton. In all honesty, I just want to punch him square in that plumpish face of his but that will get me nowhere.

"Evening, Cullen." He says somewhat cheerily.

I glare at the douche. "Why the fuck are you here, in fact...why the fuck are you there every time I turn the fuck around?" I ask sternly.

He snickers. "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."

"The _likes _of me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I inch closer to him. "I know you're following us. I just want to know your reasons behind it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward. I'm simply taking a walk around the neighbourhood." He lies and the smirks again.

"BULLSHIT!" I snarl. "You're lying. What the hell do you want from us...vermin?" I ask gritting my teeth.

He side-eyes me. "I want to know if Bella is as good in bed as she appears to be. Damn, that woman is fine. I'd love to get my hands on those curves and show her what a real man can do." He booms a laugh.

This pisses me off.

This pisses me off a great deal.

I finally lose-my-shit!

I grip him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to me you fucking pathetic excuse for a hefty run down...wannabe cop, I don't give a flying fuck who you are or what your job is. If you don't stay away from me or my future wife, there _will_ be consequences. And if you so much as lay one of your sleazy fingers on her I _will _kill you...I assure you of that." I chuckle sinisterly. "You're even more stupid than I thought. For you to even _think_ that Bella, _**MY**_Bella would even give your fat ass the time of day is fucking preposterous." I let go of his shirt and give it a smooth over and pat his chest twice. "_Stay_ away, Mike."

He guffaws but the look on his face tells me he's shaken up. "You think that will scare me away? Well, Cullen, expect a visit from the police. You've just threatened to kill a 's a pretty serious offence if you ask me." He shouts as I'm walking away.

I flip him the bird over my shoulder and shout. "Screw you."

Walking back into Aro's, I'm feeling a little smug. I doubt he'll call the police, he wasn't expecting me to say anything to him. It shook him up and he said that bullshit to try and scare me. Well his shit just won't fly with me...not anymore. I pull my cell out and compose a message to both of my brothers.

**~Seen Newton, he sed he wnts 2 show B a real man... I told him I'll kill him if he touches her-I knew he was up to sumthin ps u better be out of my house~**

I take my seat opposite Bella. She looks up and smiles widely at me. "Hey, this ice cream is to die for Edward. You need to be bring me back here...soon."

I laugh. "Told you it was the best around. You ready to go?"

She nods her head. I receive a text while Bella is putting on her jacket.

_**~no fuckin way dude, I thought u was paranoid bro jazz is here, he says we shud fuck him up. ps we are raiding ur beers ;)~**_

"Who you texting?" Bella asks, arching a brow.

"Emmett, telling him to get the fuck out of my house." I say while I text him exactly that.

**~Get out of my house, fuckers.~**

I put my phone in my pocket and we make our way out to the car. The drive back home is fairly quiet. I pull up outside Bella's, get out and walk round to open the door for her. We walk in and Charlie is sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey, dad." Bella greets him.

"Hi, Bells. Um...Edward can I have a word with you?" He asks, looking at me with a frown.

"Yeah, sure. Whats up chief?" I sit at the table.

He gives Bella the eye and she excuses herself. "Edward, have you seen Mike Newton tonight?"

I nod. "Yes, I've seen him. I see him nearly every night, when he takes it upon himself to follow me and your daughter." I spit.

"He's filing a harassment charge against you Edward. He says that you threatened his life for no reason and he has evidence of you doing so." He rubs his face with his hands.

"WHAT!" I shout. "He is the one following us and harassing us. I saw him tonight watching Bella and myself eat ice cream for Christ sake. He's telling me how much he wants to get his hands on your daughter. I should be the one getting him done for harassment. I'm sorry chief but this is bullshit. What so called evidence does he have?"

"He has this." Charlie pulled out a phone, fiddled around with it for a minute and handed it to me.

I watch as I see a video of me walking up to Mike and then gripping him. You can't hear what he says but everything I said is clear as fucking day. That bastard actually came running to Charlie. How the fuck am I going to explain any of this?

"What's going on?" Bella asks from the doorway, now wearing flannel pajamas.

I look to Charlie, who looks to me. I decide to explain. "Tonight, when I went for a smoke outside the ice cream joint. I saw Newton and decided that I would confront him as to why he was following us around." Bella sighs. "And now he has gone to your father and wants to get me done for harassment. It's ridiculous. Bella, you know that every time we turn around he is there." I say frustrated.

Bella looks at me. "Edward, I told you to leave it...you should of just left it alone. Mike can be a manipulating little prick."

"I know Mike and he has his way of twisting things and making everything go his way. He's serious and has evidence so that leaves me no choice but to take you down to the station, Edward. I won't keep you long and I'm not arresting you. I just need to interview you on tape." Charlie says standing.

"Fine. Do what you have to do." I say lackadaisically.

Bella protests but I assure her that I will be fine and I will get this mess cleared up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was at the station for a couple of hours answering the same questions over and over again. It's around one in the morning when I arrive home. I walk into the TV room where my two brothers are asleep.

"Yo." I slap them both around the head.

Jasper jumps up. "What the fuck, dude." He says sleepily when he sees it's me. He kicks Emmett in the shin and sits back down.

"What the hell." He says opening his eyes.

I shake my head at them. "I thought I told you to get the fuck out of my house?"

"Bella came over and told us what happened. We wanted to wait for you to get home." Jasper says.

I roll my eyes. "That Newton is playing with fucking fire. That's whats happened. They have had me down at that station, grilling my ass for hours. One of the workers from the Aro's, you know that ice cream joint in Port Angeles."

"Ohh that place is fuck-awesome." Emmett interjects.

"Yeah, well that's where I seen Newton. He starts blabbering on how he could show Bella what a real man could do and I lost it. I gripped him and told him I'd kill him if he touched her. They didn't arrest me, Charlie says he'll have to carryout a full investigation." I plop my ass on the couch.

"What is that dudes problem? And why did one of the workers video your altercation?" Jasper asks.

"You see, that's just it. I don't think he's working alone. I think he paid that guy to video it so he had something on me. I also think that Black is involved somehow. It's all too fishy for my liking. Black is just as much following us around as Newton is. I just can't figure out why." I allege.

"Don't get me wrong, Bro. I believe that this Mike douche is playing some kind of game but I think you're blowing this shit out of the water with your conspiracy theories. I've...no...we've known Jacob for years. Why would he only now start trying to fuck with you? Him being involved just doesn't make any sense." Emmett delivers his opinion melodramatically.

"You're no help what-so-fucking-ever. Time you went home boys!" I say standing up. "Did Bella go home?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, she tried to stay up for you but she was beat. She went upstairs to bed."

I nod. "Okay, I'll catch up with you two later in the week. You know...like in a few days_._" I say grinning.

They give me a nod in acceptance and leave. It's not that I don't like seeing my brothers but everyday is too much. Too fucking much.

I go in the kitchen and fill a glass with water. Sighing heavily I make my way upstairs.

I open the door to my bedroom and stand in the doorway. I prop myself against the door frame and gaze at Bella who is peacefully sleeping on top of the blankets. Her hair is splaying over the pillows, her chest rising and falling softly.

So beautiful.

So innocent.

So pure.

That woman who is lain on my bed means everything to me. She is the reason I wake up every morning. She makes me feel whole, complete. The love I have for Bella is that emotionally powerful that I will do anything and I do mean _anything_ to protect her.

This Mike Newton thing is far from over. I'm most likely going to get in trouble for the harassment thing but Bella is worth it. I just know he is up to no good. I don't know why he's targeting us but I can't drop it. Jacob motherfucking Black is in on this somewhere, I need to make the connection between the two of them to establish just what the fuck is going on.

I peel my clothes off and climb in bed just wearing my boxers and forget the shower for tonight. I mould myself around Bella's sleeping form and hold her close to my chest.

She stirs. "Edward?"

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep we'll talk in the morning." I kiss her hair.

She turns around so she is facing me and looks up at me with her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I told you to drop it. I should trust your judgment. I know he's a snake, and I've seen him every time I'm out."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for okay? It was my decision to confront him. All I want to do is protect you, Bella. You mean too much to me to have some moron swoop in and take you away." I tell her honestly. It would literally kill me.

"Edward, I'm marrying you. You're my life now. No matter how much Mike tries, I will not let him come between us. I love you, only you and forever you." She kisses the tip of my nose and nuzzles her head into my chest.

"I know, I love you so much. I will always love you Bella and I will always do everything in my power to make you happy." I wrap my arms around her tightly and we both drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow is another day.

**So there it is! What do you all think is going to happen or where this is going? Let me know your ideas :). That Newton is trouble right? Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this and to the ones who take their time out to review, you mean a lot to me... thank you.**

**You can also catch me on twitter (at) Twilife2011.**

**Until the next time...**


	12. Seeing Ghosts or Back From The Dead?

**DISCLAIMER: I own noting Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**

**Huge thanks**** to my shag-piece AKA Jasper's woman for pre-reading and helping me a lot with this story I LOVE her!**

**Thanks to all my readers/reviewers for taking time out of your day to read my stuff. I appreciate it. Also if any of you read 'Through The Eyes Of A Killer' I'm going to pull it, it needs some work and then I will re-post.**

**Okay, so things are getting a little weird now I know but have faith in me...everything will piece together I promise. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Bella.**

**October2011:**

Whoever says pregnancy is easy are fucking liars. My back is shot. Granted I'm hauling two babies around but I'm only twenty-four weeks, I just dread to even anticipate what I'm going to be like nearer full term. Now my babies have started moving and I can feel them, I love being pregnant.

What I don't love is my husband being locked up and not being able to experience this with me. He should be here.

The day Edward's trial ended and they found him guilty of first degree murder was the worst day of my life. Mike was trying to hurt me, Edward was trying to save me. Things got out of hand, Edward saw red, got angry and lashed out. It was almost as if Mike wanted Edward to react that way, like he wanted Edward to hit him and keep hitting him. Mike was shouting all kinds of shit about how, if Edward hadn't shown up he would have done things to me, despicable things that I just can't talk about. I can't even think about that shit. I of course told the whole fucking court what a massive injustice it was and they kicked me out. It wasn't fair.

Jacob has been skulking around me. I don't like it. He creeps me out. Ever since my dad invited him to my birthday drinks last month he just won't leave me alone. I don't want to tell Edward though, there's nothing he can do about it and it will just make him worry or worse...he would probably set about Sam, Jake's cousin who works at the prison and get himself in more deep shit. I've told my dad that I don't like Jake being around and him as well as every other fucker I've told think I'm paranoid...saying that's what got Edward in to trouble in the first place.

What-the-fuck-ever!

"Bella, look how cute these are." Alice chimes, holding up matching blue and pink romper suits that have little teddy bears on the front.

"Yeah, they're cute." I say, not really giving a fuck. I'm just not in the mood to be shopping. Alice and Rosalie have had me dragging my fat pregnant ass all over. I'm tired, my feet hurt, I'm starving and fuck if I'm not horny.

This being pregnant malarkey has me all hot and bothered. All I think about is Edward's cock and it's going to kill me if I never have it again. I've been relieving myself like...everyday. It's that bad! I'm just glad I let Edward talk me into making a little home video...if you know what I mean. At least I can see the cock if nothing else!

Rose rolls her eyes at me. "You could be a little more enthusiastic Bella. I mean, they are your kids."

"I'm all out of enthusiasm I'm afraid ladies. I've been on my feet all day Rose. My back is about to snap and if I don't eat something soon, I'll turn to cannibalism and fucking eat you." I snap.

"B, what is with you lately?" Rosalie folds her arms in front of her, tapping the foot.

"Christ!" I yell, earning some funny looks from other shoppers but I don't give a fuck. "What is with me? What the hell do you think is with me? I'm pregnant with not just one baby but two! My husband is in jail serving a life sentence for killing a man who was trying to hurt me. I feel like I'm being watched all the time, probably by Jacob fucking Black and then I have you and every other fucker from this family on my back asking me what the hell is with me." Tears start streaming down my face. "That is what's with me...now what the hell is with you?" Yes...carrying babies has turned me in to a psychopathic bitch but what do they expect when they ask stupid fucking questions. It's alright for them, they just go on like Edward doesn't exist.

I storm out of the store, I need fresh air. I don't want to be out buying unnecessary things for these babies. They have everything twice..._and then some._ Alice is just buying shit for the sake of it. And Rosalie...why the fuck was she even here? I prop my body up on the wall next to the store and inhale deeply. I'm silently thanking the lord for either of them not following me out here when I feel it. That sensation that you're being watched. My eyes dart every where trying to look for something out of the ordinary, something suspicious. My eyes landed on movement in a small alleyway. I gasp.

_What the hell?_

_It can't be._

Without my permission my legs are carrying me towards where this figure was standing.

_How?_

_It's impossible! _

Just as I approach, it vanishes. Just like that.

"Everything alright dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." I hear a woman's voice and it startles me.

_I think I just fucking did...or I'm hallucinating!_

I jump and glare at her. My glare soon softens when I see that she's an elderly lady. I nod my head and then turn my attention back to where I thought I saw him. Nothing is there. I turn back to the old lady. "I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone I recognised. This pregnancy is making me a little delirious." I smile and walk back over to the store just as the shopping duo from hell and coming out with about six bags each.

I groan when I see them. "Seriously? You know these babies ain't going to wear half of that stuff."

"Lets go get the grouch fed." Alice says to Rose, completely ignoring me.

I follow obviously because I'm ravenous. We go to _The Boated Toad_ and I had mushroom ravioli which I just can't get enough of. It is bad-ass! While we're sat eating the sister-in-laws just chat between themselves, I know I flipped out in the baby store but they're seriously going to ignore me for the foreseeable future?

I couldn't take it anymore. "I am here you know."

They both side-eye me. "Yes, we know. But you had quite the episode back there. We thought it best to leave you, until you calmed down. We don't need you getting all stressed out, the babies get stressed to." Alice spoke calm, cool and collected.

"Yeah, what she said." Rose says giggling.

I sigh. "Okay, I know I went a little crazy back there but why do you ask me stupid questions? Not just you two, everyone. Are y'all that stupid? Sometimes I wish that you'd all leave me to wallow in my self pity."

"And how would that help you? We're trying to support you, be there for you because Edward can't. We all love him Bella, but we have to just get on with life." Alice says.

"Well I can't get on with life. You know why? Because my _life_ is locked up behind bars. I'm not the same person without him. I'm baring his children and he's not even by my side to see it. I'm going to be a single mother in a matter of months and I'm scared. I can't rely on all of you." I start crying again. Damn hormones.

I feel an arm around me as I sob in to my ravioli. "Bella, we're family. We'll be with you through every step. We wouldn't have it any other way." Rose smiles at me. "C'mon, lets get you home. You look exhausted."

We all climb in the Mercedes and head home. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for the support of my family but they are just so overbearing sometimes. Emmett and Jasper are round the house all the time, making sure I don't do anything too strenuous. Mom, Esme, Alice and Rose are round me like flies round shit. Carlisle is on my case about leaving work for maternity sooner than my original date, I don't want to stop working yet. My clients/patients are my only sense of normality, when I'm listening to them I forget everything just for a while.

My dad is just nonchalant about the whole thing really. Charlie has never been a man of many words but Christ...you'd think he'd have a lot to say about all this shit.

I pull up outside Rosalie's. "I'll see you tomorrow when I'm back from visiting Edward. Tell James to keep those two pesky brothers of ours away from my house tonight. I need some down time." They both nod, kiss my cheek and get out.

"Jesus Christ." I growl through gritted teeth as I pull in to the drive and see Emmett's hummer parked out front.

I get out the car _beyond _pissed. I slam my door shut and head round the back, open the trunk and take the bags out. I freeze in place when I feel that sensation again, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I whip my head round only to see the same thing I saw earlier.

It can't be. I refuse to believe it. I know what I'm seeing and it sends a wave of chills rippling through my body. The figure is standing at the bottom of my driveway. My eyes meet a pair of repulsive hazel eyes and I feel bile rise up my throat.

_This is not happening! It can't be. Pull yourself together Bella!_

I lock the car up and rush into the house. The downstairs is quite and I hear a ruckus coming from upstairs. I dump my bags in the kitchen and make for the stairs.

"Emmett...Jasper?" I call out.

"We're up here B." Jasper yells back.

"Mother of fuck!" I hear Emmett bellow and Jasper starts laughing.

When I to the top of the stairs I notice they're in the nursery. I peek my head around the door and Jasper's rolling around on the floor, clutching his sides laughing and Emmett the big oaf is hopping around on one leg holding the other up.

"What the hell are you doing in..." I stop talking when I finally realise what they've done. The walls have been painted, half the room is pink and the other half blue. They've put up some blue and pink curtains and some pictures on the wall of me and Edward. They've also put up the cribs and the wardrobes. I feel tears rolling down my face again. I'm totally overwhelmed. Seeing all of this done has made everything so fucking real.

"Hey, B. Don't cry." Emmett pulls me into a big bear hug but starts laughing when my baby bump gets in the way. He crouches down palming my stomach. "hey little ones. Uncle Em and Jazzy man have been working hard on your bedroom. You're going to love it." He says, pats the belly and stands up. "Do you like it?"

"I-I...can't thank you enough for this. I've had a real shitty day today and to come home to this is just...nice. Thanks guys, I love you." I envelope them both in a hug.

Jasper chuckles. "You don't have to thank us. We're your brothers, we'd of done this shit for you even if Edward was here."

"Damn right we would. I know you think we're invading your personal space or whatever, Edward asked us...no...begged us to look after you. I can't even believe he would think that we wouldn't. So we're only following orders. And don't worry about Vic, she'll come round, shes just having a hard time of it." Emmett says honestly.

Victoria had put some distance between us since she found out I was having twins. She and Emmett have been trying for like a year and half and still nothing. I can't imagine how she feels, I never really thought about kids until I was already pregnant. I feel so blessed and I don't resent her for feeling the way she does about it. It must be so hard.

"I understand. It mush be rough for her." I smile.

"Come on Emmett, lets go. Give Bella some peace and quiet." Jasper heads for the door with Emmett in tow.

"Hey," I call after them. They turn to look at me. "Thanks again for this. It means a lot."

They both nod and leave. Once I hear the front door shut I make my way over to a beautiful rocking chain in the corner of the nursery and sit down. I cradle my stomach and the flood gates open. I cry until my eyes can't stay open any longer and I fall asleep.

I wake startled. The room is now consumed in darkness. I had a nightmare. Fierce hazel eyes watching me. Eyes I only new too well, plaguing me in my dreams. There was no way what I had seen was real, but the eyes were so full of life. I stand up and stretch, heading into the bathroom to relieve my bladder that was nearly bursting. I grab a glass of water and climb into my bed, pulling Edward's pillow close to my chest. It still smelt of him and I felt as though he was close by when I could smell him.

I wake up for the second time by the twins kicking the shit out of my ribcage. I groan and roll out of bed, drawing a bath. The hot water sooths them, they like it. After the bath I make food...a lot of food. I just can't stop eating. When I've finished stuffing my face I sit on the sofa for a while trying to figure out what the hell was going on yesterday. Something really fucked up beyond belief was happening or my eyes were playing rather nasty tricks on me. I know what I saw, no one would ever believe me though. They already think I'm going insane. I sit and think more and the more I think about it the more things start piecing together in my head. Finally something clicked...if what I was seeing is true and I'm not a crazy person then Edward will be free. I can free him.

I got up searching for our digital camera. I found it and put it in my purse. if I was going to prove anything I would need evidence. I get dressed and walk next door to mom and dads.

"Hey dad." I greet him when I walk in.

He looks up and gives me a big smile. "Bells, this is a surprise it's only nine." He chuckles giving me a hug.

I walk into the kitchen and see Black sat talking to my mother. He hears us walk in and smiles at me. "Morning Bella. How are you? You're looking radiant." He rakes his eyes up and down my body and I nearly throw up. I just smiled at him.

My dad went out back to get his fishing gear, apparently him and Jake were going fishing. My mom went upstairs to get ready for the day and I was left with Jake. I go in the fridge and grab the orange juice and a glass from the overhead cupboard.

"I'll take one if you don't mind beautiful." His words curse through my veins.

"Jacob, please don't call me that." I ask nicely.

"Come on Bella. We belong together. I could make you more happy than that scumbag murdering husband of yours ever could." He stalks towards me, I back up till my back is against the fridge. He presses his body flush against mine and I can feel his erection on my leg. "Can you feel that? That's what you do to me. I need you Bella." His lips smash against mine.

I junk punch that bastard with me knee. "Do not ever touch me again." I walked out the house while Jake was keeled over, crying over his cock.

I don't know what game Jake is playing but between what I saw yesterday and what Jake has done today I know there is a connection. Edward was right all along.

I sit at a table in the prison visiting room bouncing my leg up and down. I'm nervous as hell but I have to tell Edward what I thinks going on. Something is fucking off. My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when I see him walking towards me. I only saw him a week ago but he has been working out still and I can tell...he is buff. I also see a tattoo down his left arm that he didn't have last week. I'm loving his transformation, my baby is looking mean.

_And I wanna jump his bones!_

But I can't think about that now. My husband wraps his strong, safe arms around me and kisses my forehead before bending down and kissing the shit out of my stomach...he can be so damn cute sometimes. When he had finished goo-goo-ga-gaa-in at the twins we both sit down.

"How are you?" He asks.

I pause to think for a minute. I mean there really isn't any way to sugar coat what I'm about to say, so I guess I should just come right the fuck out and say it. I look to Edward who is staring at me with complete confusion.

I suck in a deep breath. "Edward, I think...um...I think Mike Newton is still alive!"

**Dun Dun Durrrrr! Please let me know your thoughts on this little revelation? Any of you cottoning on to what's going on yet? Lemme know in the form of a review :)**

**Until the next time...**


	13. An apology from the author that SUCKS!

**Hello fellow readers!**

**I am writing this A/N because I only think it is fair to you.**

**Unfortunately I've had to put 'Wondering' on HIATUS for a little while. I have got too much going on in real life and the fan-fiction world.**

**I've also pulled 2 of my WIP's because it is just too much for me to take on all these plot bunnies at once...I'm getting characters mixed up and it's becoming a mess.**

**I am not writing to the best of my ability and my head is not clear nor in the right mind frame. I don't just want to write any old shit and post it, because it isn't fair on you.**

**You, the readers are important to me and I will strive to do my best for you but right now I just need a little break, a couple of weeks maybe.**

**I have not flounced on you, I will finish it and I hope you stick with me and don't flounce on me.**

**All I can do is apologise and hope that you will still be here reading & reviewing when I'm ready to update again.**

**Thanks**

**Ashley AKA Twiliffe2011 xoxo**


	14. Premature Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight...obviously.**

**I know this has taken me a while to update but I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with the story, but I think I have figured it out now. This is the same of Stripped Secrets I will update when I can.**

**Huge thanks to Jasper's woman for always being so encouraging she is amazing.**

**Also big thanks to any of you who are still with me on this crazy ride.**

**Enjoy.**

**Edward:**

"Bella, honey. Mike is dead. Whatever you think you're seeing...you're not." I tell my wife somewhat exasperated.

"Edward, I'm telling you now...that I've seen him, multiple times. I know I must sound crazy but it's true. I'll find proof and I'm going to get you out of here. I don't fucking know what's going on but I'll get to the bottom of it." My wife says with determination.

This couldn't be true...could it? He was pronounced dead on arrival by a cop that I'd never seen before. Emmett, Jasper, Bella and myself were cuffed and carted away before any of us could get near Mike's body to check for our self. Come to think of it...Jacob was there, the night this happened. He appeared out of thin air like usual, maybe this had something to do with him.

No!

It's too far stretched. Newton and Black teaming up to get me put behind bars...why? Why would they go through so much? I had done nothing to them to make them want to conjure up a plan like this. It takes a lot of time and effort to even consider it. It's preposterous and it can't be true. Why would Mike pretend to be dead? What would he get out of it? Bella must be over stressed and hormonal with the pregnancy.

"No! Bella, you listen to me now. You're five months pregnant with our babies. You do _not _under any circumstance put yourself and them in danger. I mean it baby. If what you're saying is true then they are dangerous and have the means to do what ever they please and get away with it." I scrub my face with my hands. "I will get Emmett and Jasper to check it out, see what the deal is. I can't bare the thought of you or our children getting hurt."

"But.."

"But nothing Bella. I'm serious, I will not have you suffer for my mistakes."

"Edward, I won't put myself in danger. I will however, get all the evidence I need to clear your name. That bastard is alive, I know he is. And Jacob is in on it...I know what I have to do." She stands up gives me a kiss and heads for the door.

"Bella!" I shout. "Please, promise me you won't do anything reckless." I plead.

She nods her head and leaves.

Once my wife puts her mind to something she doesn't stop until she gets the result she wants. This situation could be potentially dangerous, I believe Bella when she says that Mike is alive it's just the whole concept of what him and Black have done which is hard to believe. I need to speak to Emmett, I need them guarding my wife and kids. I don't know what Bella meant when she said she knows what she needs to do but it's making me agitated.

I left the visitation room and headed for the phones. I insert my calling card and dial Emmett's number.

"_Hello, Emmett's phone." _Victoria answered.

"Hey, Vic. It's Edward. Is Em about I need to talk to him.

"_Oh, hi Edward. Yeah, sure, I'll just get him for you." _

"Thanks."

A wait for like a minute. "_Dude, what's up?"_

"I need you to do something for me. Bella's claims shes seen Newton alive on more than one occasion, she's on a mission and I couldn't stop her. I need you with her as much as possible, make sure she's okay. I wanna know if he's alive Emmett and you better find out what part Black has played in this. He's your friend...find out."

"_Whoa, hold up. Newton's alive? Are you sure she's not just been paranoid, she's been a little crazy lately." _

"No she's not paranoid. I have a gut feeling that I've been set up. I can't do anything from inside of these walls...I'm counting on you bro."

"_Okay, mission impossible starts here. I won't let you down."_ He said more seriously and hung up the phone.

If this is as fucked up as I think it is, then how could I have been so stupid in the first place. The night I killed Newton...or..._thought_ I killed Newton, he was goading me and I have a bad temper and a hot head. I lost control when I should of kept myself in control of the situation.

I don't want to get ahead of myself but if all of this is right and we prove it, I'll be a free man again. I'll be able to watch my kids learn and grow, read them bedtime stories after I have given them their bath. I'll be able to show my wife just how much she means to me again, touch her the way she likes to be touched. Get back to normal, go back to work running the company that I'm sure Emmett is running into the ground. See my mother...I just want to hold her, let her know that I'm alright.

Not being with Bella through her pregnancy is the hardest thing I have to deal with in here but not seeing my mom is a close second. My family has always been a tight knit family. When my mom gave birth to Jasper there was complications and she had to have her womb removed. My mother was absolutely devastated, she wanted as many kids as she could possibly bare and unfortunately that was just us three boys. After a few years my mom and dad announced that they were going to adopt. It didn't really bother us boys we were all for it. Rose and Alice came along and that made out family whole and complete, I couldn't imagine Rose and Alice not being my sisters now. I want to be with Bella and watch our large family grow, be there and support her with the twins...that is all I want right now.

Things are starting to piece together in my head, the more I think about them. For months Mike was everywhere we were. Same with Jacob, always hanging around...they both were trying their luck with Bella. At first Bella was her usual polite-wouldn't say boo to a goose-self but after a while she finally started seeing that it was more than just a fucking coincidence. Bella then started to ignore them, blank them, they'd say hello and Bella would turn away from them. That's when they started to get extremely persistent. I threatened Mike when I first thought something was up and he went running to the chief, luckily those charges were dropped at the time but then brought back up in my trial. I couldn't threaten him again when he started to hound Bella everywhere she went.

Things got progressively worse when we got married and returned from our honeymoon. Both Newton and Black were at Bella's parents every day hanging out with Charlie. Luckily I asked Bella before the wedding to move straight in with me when we got home from Brazil. I stood in Charlie's kitchen with a smug smirk on my face watching Bella bring her stuff down in front of the douche duo, I remember Mike's blood pressure was clearly rising because his face went fucking purple. I think he was angry, I don't know why but I thought fuck him at the time.

Now I know, they both wanted Bella. They needed me out of the picture to get to her. They must have decided alone that they had no chance, but together they could get me out of the way. But why the fake death? Why make me lash out so much that I'd of actually believed I killed him? The only answers to my question are more questions. The only thing I'm doing is driving myself insane. All I can do is wait and see what the hell my crazy ass wife and brothers come up with.

"Penny for your thoughts." Felix's deep voice brought me out of my thoughts. I haven't told him yet.

"What do you know about people who like fake death and stuff?" I query.

"Well, that depends on how you mean it. Faking their own death or other peoples?"

"Their own."

He quirks a bristly eyebrow at me. "It's more common than you think. People find it an easy way out from debt problems, family troubles and so on. But you see, the thing is you can never truly be hidden. One day, somewhere, someone will figure you out. What's brought this interest on?"

I sigh. "I think I was set up. Bella has seen the guy I supposedly killed more than once."

"Fuck, dude. That's rough. Is Isabella positive that it's him?"

"Yeah, I mean she knew the guy for years before she met me. Now that she's told me this, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that it's true."

"It wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened but you can't act out on a feeling. You're gunna need hard evidence. My brother Caius went through something similar. If this guy is alive and he has set you up, he will take your place in this hell hole. You will walk free and you need to be with those babies. And don't you worry if I ever see this douche, he'll be wishing he never messed with you Eddie boy." He slaps the back of my shoulders and heads out of out cell.

I never thought I would find a friend in jail, but I did in Felix. He's just a regular guy who is feared by most people but we just seemed to click. I feel blessed that he has always got my back. He could of turned around and told me I was fucking crazy to even think that a man set up his own death to land me in here but instead he's willing to listen and give me advice and for that I will be forever grateful to him.

**Bella:**

I'm a woman on a mission. Not just any woman, an over-sensitive, hormonal pregnant woman. I know Mike is alive, I've seen him with my own eyes. Now I just have to find him, get proof and free my man. I know it's not going to be an easy job but I will do anything for Edward and I do mean _anything._

I head straight for my parents house because I know Jake will be there. He is playing a part of this whole thing and I will find out what it is. Just as I predicted, Jake's car is outside as I pull up to my parents house. I turn off the engine and think about Edward and my babies, the tears come easily and flow down my face. I get out and walk into the house, I hear the TV so I walk into the living room where my dad and Jacob are sat so they can see I'm upset.

They both look at me, my dad smiles but it fades when her sees my tear soaked face. "Bella, whats wrong?"

"I...I can't do this anymore. Edward...he isn't the man I thought he was." I rush out and turn to run upstairs, well not run because I'm huge.

"It's okay Charlie, I'll go." I hear Jacob say and I smile to myself knowing that this prick is gullible to believe anything that comes out of my mouth.

I lay on my bed fake sobbing when I hear Jake lightly tap on the door. "Come in," I say after setting my voice recorder up on my cell phone. I knew countless years of CSI and NCIS would be of use to me someday.

He comes in and sits on the bed next to me. "Look Bella, I'm sorry about before. It was wrong of me to do that, you had every right to knee me in the balls but I want you to know you can talk to me about anything. We were friends a long time ago, we used to make mud pies together, do you remember?"

Is this guy for fucking real? I nod my head. "Yeah I remember." I sigh, "I've been such a fool Jake. I hate myself for even allowing myself to believe that Edward was innocent. He didn't get put in jail for nothing, I mean what kind of mother am I going to be when the twins are here? I can't be with him anymore, he is a murderer and I am just as bad as him." I sob some more after lying through my teeth.

He takes a hold of my hand. "None of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself for any of it, he is no good for you Bella. That's why I did what I had to do, to make you see that it would be as easy as breathing with me. I am in love with you, Bella and I know you feel something for me too." My stomach twists and I feel sick. _Did what he had to do?_ "But I can't have you blaming yourself for him being in jail."

"Do you really love me Jacob?" I ask, slightly repulsed.

He laughs. "Yes of course I do, love is not a word I just throw around."

"Well then tell me why I keep seeing Mike Newton, don't say I'm crazy or I'm seeing things because I know what I saw and it was him. I'm scared Jake but if you tell me the truth then I'm willing to give things a go between us. I can't start a relationship with you based on lies."

He stares at me with wide eyes for a moment then lets out a long breath and looks down at our connected hands. "You're not crazy or imagining things. He was supposed to stay away, WHY DIDN'T HE STAY AWAY?" He shouts, asking himself the question rather than me. I look at him in horror, he sees I'm scared. "Don't be scared of me Bella, I've wanted to tell you...somebody...anybody about this for so long, it's been driving me to the point of insanity. I had to get Edward away from you so I could give you the life you and those babies deserve. So I paid Newton to provoke him, make sure he keep hitting him, Newton was up to his eyeballs in debt so he agreed. I also knew a coroner from the hospital that owed me big time and he wrote his death off."

I felt like I was going to throw up but i manage to keep it down, Jake can't suspect anything. "Why go to such extreme lengths?"

"Because he got his teeth into you so bad Bella, that you didn't know your own mind anymore. He had to go away indefinitely, it was either the way I did it or get rid of him, I couldn't dispose of him because I know that you would have never forgiven me."

This is too fucking much. His other option was to kill my reason for living, my whole life. I had to get out of there quickly before I blew the whole thing. "Jake, I need to go home. This is too much for me to process, stay here and I will be back. I promise." I lean forward and even tho there is bile rising up in my throat I leave a long lingering kiss on his vial lips.

He just nods and lets me go.

I leave my car at my parents and I walk as fast I can next door to my house, while checking that my phone had recorded that conversation. I see Emmett's range rover outside. I can't believe that all this is true, he admitted it. Him and Newton had set my husband up just so Jake could have me...he'll never have me, I can't believe that cunt actually thought he would. I stop near my front door and throw up, it's all just too much. How could somebody do that? It's wrong, so so wrong.

As I'm heaving into a bush at the side of the door, I feel a hand on my back. "B, you okay?" Emmett asks.

I stand upright, real tears now flowing. "No, no I'm not. They set him up Emmett, he's not dead...Newton isn't dead, I have proof... he isn't dead, Edward didn't kill him."

Emmett's jaw literally hit the floor while he listened to the recording in my living room. I had to pee so I excused myself and went to the bathroom. As I came out, I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I pushed my bedroom door open cautiously, I look around the room. I stop dead in my tracks when my eyes land on my bed.

"Hello, Bella." He is laid on my bed, bold as fucking brass.

I gag. "Newton..."

He gets up and starts to walk towards me. His eyes are full of evil, it scares me. "EMMETT!" I scream. Mike launches himself at me, grabbing me by the neck against the wall. I can't breath or speak.

"I had to give up my life for you, for Black, now lets see how he likes it when you're dead..." Newton says, pushing harder on my neck. I try to fight him off but he is too strong.

All off a sudden I am knocked to the floor, excruciating pain rips through my stomach. I feel myself getting wet between my legs as I watch Emmett and Mike fighting, writhing in pain. I know that my water just broke, I'm crying and trying to shout to Emmett but nothing is coming out of my mouth.

Emmett lands a right hook to Mike's chin and knocks him out. He looks at me and rushes over. "Shit, Bella. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"My waters have broke Emmett, it's too soon. It's too soon...ARGH!" I wail in pain as what I'm assuming is a contraction rips through my body, my pelvis feels like it's being crushed.

"Fuck, fuck! What do I do? I don't know how to do this shit B."

I pant as I kneel on all fours. "Call the cops Emmett, you have my phone and him in the flesh...call them and get Edward free."

I just calmly get on my bed as Emmett gets on his cell phone to the police. When he is done he scoops me up into his arms. "C'mon you, we need to get you to the hospital."

I wiggle in his arms. "NO! I'm not going anywhere until the police have come. The babies ain't coming yet they can't be. I'll hold it, I'll wait." I scream again as another contraction comes.

Emmett is straight on his phone. "Renee, hey it's Emmett. I need you and Charlie at Bella's now. You need to take Bella to the hospital, her waters have broke. I need Charlie for another matter...hurry up...run." He hung up.

"Please don't let him get away Emmett, Jake's in on it too. You have to let Edward know what's going on. I'm scared." I sob as he runs downstairs with me.

The front door swings open and my father runs through like a mad man and ushers us outside where my mother is waiting for me in my car. Emmett places me down carefully in the passenger seat. "Bella, you just concentrate on those babies. I will take care of everything here. Don't worry okay." I nod and he kisses my head and shuts the door as my mother speeds off.

My babies are coming and it isn't time, all I want is Edward. What if my babies aren't strong enough yet? They ain't ready to be born, how can this be happening? It isn't supposed to happen like this...my world is about to fall apart around me and there is nothing I can do about.

**Well there we have it...worth the wait? So the babies are coming early, Jake admitted everything, Newton crazy...let me know what you thought of it all in a review, also have a guess at whats going to be happening next chap. Again I want to thank you so much for reading and sticking with me...you guys rock! **


	15. Finally Freed and Feeling Complete

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight... I wish I did.**

**Huge thanks to Karen for pre-reading this for me, she is always supportive of me and what I write...I fucking love that woman!**

**Also a big thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story. But like all stories, they have to come to an end and well it is now that time for Wondering. It has been a great journey but it has run it's course now, I will however be writing some outtakes for y'all, I don't know when they will be posted but keep an eye for them.**

**I will write a sequel when I have wrapped up my other projects. I have many things going on and when I write the sequel I want to be dedicated to just that. Again I can't thank you all enough for following me on this bumpy road. I love all of you.**

**Bella:**

I swear to the lord above that my pelvis is about to drop out of my ass. My mother is not helping the situation at all... I mean, anyone would think she's the one laid flat out on her back with her legs spread, fastened into stirrups.

"Mother will you get your head out of my crotch?" I yell, I know the woman gave birth to me but _damn _she was all but climbing in there.

She tsks at me. "I'm only checking your progress sweetie, I have done this before."

I just roll my eyes at her as I groan through another contraction.

The contractions were coming more frequently and lasting longer but I was only four centimeters dilated. My mind won't settle, all I'm thinking about is whats happening at home. Was Emmett able to sort everything out with Mike and Jacob, when would my husband be freed... all of that and then I was having to deal with my neurotic mother. Alice, Rose and Esme were outside the room, they came in earlier but were then ushered out by one of the midwifes.

The midwifery team have decided that if I haven't progressed within the next half an hour then they will perform an emergency c-section. With the babies not being at full term, they don't want to risk them being in distress. I have two belts around my stomach monitoring their heart rates, they seem to be just fine at the moment but the midwives have told me to prepare for the worst.

Why did they have to tell me that? I mean, what the fuck does that even mean? That my precious babies aren't going to make it? I know they will, I have this feeling that everything is going to be just fine.

Call it a mothers intuition if you will.

"Another one is coming..." Pain rips through my lower half again. This time it was different my body was bearing down on its own. "Mom, something is happening. That felt wrong, I think they are coming!"

My mom was holding my hand. "Wait here I'll get the nurse." And she runs out of the room like a mad woman screaming that everything is going to be alright, and not for me to panic.

Easy for her to say!

* * *

><p>Ten days had passed since my babies had been born premature. As predicted there were complications, and they were born by emergency C-section weighing only three pounds eleven ounces and three pounds six ounces. My boy was the smallest of the two, I was still trying to figure out names for them, I thought that me and Edward had to make a mutual decision regarding the names.<p>

Emmett had been giving me a run down of whats been happening with all of the bullshit at home because I haven't been discharged from hospital yet and I didn't want to leave my babies anyway, I've been at their side twenty-four-seven. Edward would have all charges dropped against him and would be released as soon as all paperwork had been sorted out. Mike and Jake would go away for a very long time.

Alice has been with me most of the time when the others couldn't be, she really has been my rock through this, the babies are in the NICU they are in little incubators next to each other and they are full of tubes and whatnot. I haven't been able to hold them yet but the doctors have told me that they are strong and they will survive. They have both put on a full pound since they were born... they are momma's little troopers. I sit with them night and day, singing to them and telling them stories about their daddy which I was doing now, with my hands through the small holes of the incubator, holding their tiny fingers.

"He took me for a beautiful walk on the beach, where he had set up a picnic. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for your mommy, I felt so special. We had ate and had fun and then your dad, he got down on one knee and said the most beautiful things to me before he asked me to become his wife." The babies wriggled around and I smiled at the amazing memory. "And of course I couldn't refuse him, I loved him so much... I still do love him more than anything, well apart from you guys... I thought about his proposal for around five seconds before I agreed and said yes." A silent tear fell from my eye.

"And that was the best day of my life." I hear from the back of the room.

My head whipped around so fast I think I pulled a muscle but I didn't care. There he is standing in the doorway, with the biggest smile on his perfect face. I got up and ran to him, wrapping my arms around him, he was holding me so tight... so fucking tight. I wove my fingers into his hair because that is where my fingers belong, and I kissed him, like really kissed him for the first time in what seemed like forever.

I had missed my husband so fucking much and now he is here I am once again complete.

He starts laughing in my mouth as I assault it with mine, both our faces are tear soaked. He pulls away and I groan at the sudden loss of lip contact. "Not in front of the children Bella." He laughs again.

"Oh, yeah I forgot... just you... you're here... kiss me again." I attack him again, good to know I still can't get enough of him.

"Bella...I love...you and want...to...kiss...you all day...but...I...want...to meet...my babies." My husband cutely says between kisses.

I release my embrace. "Right okay, babies." I take his hand and lead him over to where our babies are. "Here they are. They're nameless at the minute, I thought that's something we should do together." I look at him and stop talking.

He is staring at them, tears falling down his face. The look I see on his face is one of adoration, love and absolute devotion. He falls to his knees at the side of the incubator, puts his palms flat on the perspex and sobs openly. I crouch beside him and wrap my arms around him, comforting him. I know he is overwhelmed so I don't speak, I just hold him.

"My beautiful babies, I've waited so long to meet you." He tells them and then looks to me, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "They look so defenceless and tiny."

I nod. "Yes, they do but they're going to be just fine Edward, I promise."

He kisses my lips. "I love you and I'm so proud of you and your strength and courage. Alice brought me here as soon as I was released, she told me everything that had been happening and how you had dealt with all of it. She also brought me these new threads." He laughs and gestures to his outfit that he was wearing underneath the robe.

I laugh with him. "Typical Alice, these kids have more clothes than they'll ever wear... trust me."

"I don't doubt that!" He snickers. "So we need names for these beautiful miracles, you have any thoughts?" He asks standing up.

I stood up too and we sat on the chairs next to our babies. "I have been playing around with some. For a girl I like Ava, Sophia and Grace and for a boy I like Archie, Ellis and I'm a little stuck with boys names."

Edward thinks for a moment. "Well I love Ava and Sophia so how about Ava-Sophia Cullen?"

"I think that's perfect for our princess... now for our little solider?" I ask, smiling like a goon, I knew Edward would be good at this name game.

"Hmmm," he's thinking again. " I like Ellis but not as a first name, how about my middle name... Anthony?"

"I love Anthony, why did I never think of your middle name?" I ask myself rather than him.

He takes my hand in his and looks into my eyes. "We've produced the most perfect babies with the most perfect names. Ava-Sophia Cullen and Anthony-Ellis Cullen."

"Wow... they are really perfect." I whisper.

Edward leans forward and kisses me so passionately. He has no idea how much I have missed him. He is here, our babies have names and I am yet again complete.

* * *

><p>Nine months ago I thought my life was practically over, Edward had been sent to jail for life, I was pregnant and facing raising the babies alone and I felt that life wasn't really worth living. Now, everything has kind of fallen into place but not without pain, hurt and suffering. I have reason to live life to the fullest, three reasons to be exact Edward, Ava and Anthony. Those three people are the reason I get out of bed everyday, the reason I smile and have that twinkle in my eye.<p>

It was a tough couple of moths while the twins were in hospital but they were strong and they made it. They are home with us now and growing so fast, they smile and make the cutest little noises and they also scream and cry like little babies do. Edward and I are closer than ever, we enjoy being parents but we also enjoy just being together. We make time for ourselves without the twins and we have a number of more than willing babysitters so we can just relax.

Edward is the perfect husband and the perfect father. He gets up in the night with the twins, he changes their bums, tells them stories, plays with them and he sings to them. When I hear him singing to them, my heart swells with so much love I swear it could burst. Everything he does makes me realise that I am the luckiest woman on earth to have this man by my side. There is no doubt in my mind that I couldn't survive without him.

**Well there we have it, the last chapter in the story. I would really love you thoughts and feelings about it so if you left me a little review it would be much appreciated.**

**And don't forget to watch out f****or some outtakes coming your way soon!**


End file.
